Par le sang des étoiles !
by Mlle.Inconnue
Summary: Six hommes se retrouvent enfermés dans un puits, très vite mis face au terrible destin qui s'offre a eu : être jetés en pâture pour restaurer l'énergie d'un monde. Ce sont donc des personnalités très divergentes qui vont devoir s'entendre pour sauver leur peaux... A conditions qu'ils se retrouvent.
1. Episode 1 : le Puits

Je le savais. En réalité je l'ai su dès l'instant ou j'étais sorti du sommeil paradoxal. Dès l'instant ou j'ai réalisé que sous mon dos il n'y avait que de la pierre. Que je n'avais pas mes coussins. Que je n'étais pas couvert. Et que je sentais presque la morsure de ma ceinture sur mon ventre. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux je savais que me journée allait être complètement naze. Et dieu seul savait combien je me trompais. Elle allait être POURRIE. Donc, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de lancer cette journée, je pris quelques secondes pour écouter autour de moi. J'entendais d'autre respirations, donc les "autres" qui étaient avec moi étaient encore endormis. Donc ils étaient possiblement des alliés sauf si s'était mes geôliers. Mais ca voudrait dire alors que j'ai une ouverture pour m'échapper. Donc ne pas faire de bruit en me "réveillant". J'entendais aussi, tout comme je le sentais d'ailleurs, un léger courant d'air. Puis j'entendais des battement d'aile. De grandes ailes, ce n'était ni un oiseau ni une chauve-souris.

L'un d'entre nous grogna, et je décidais de me "réveillé" avant qu'il n'éveille les gardes. Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je vis, c'était que j'étais dans un puits. Ledit puits était fermé par d'épaisses barres dont je n'aurai aucun mal a passer au travers. Je vis aussi Avalon juste a coté en train de, je supposais, être en train de les examiner. Au moins une chose était sure : s'il était la avec moi, c'était que ce n'était pas sa faute. Me redressant ensuite sur mes pieds, je réalisais que nous n'étions pas que tout les deux. Je voyais aussi un homme aux cheveux blancs et au teint hâlé que je ne connaissais pas. Puis je vis Tristan sur le sol. En le voyant dans son costume froissé, j'en regardais mes propres fringues. Et en regardant vers le bas je vis un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu en ville : les cheveux brun, des percings, l'air désagréable. Et enfin, a coté de lui, un autre brun roulé en boule, un bras sous la tête.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous faisions tous ici. Mais nous étions tous dans une merde monstre. Donc, niveau vêtement j'avais mes vêtement habituels, jusqu'à même ma double ceinture… Et les autres pareil, ils n'étaient pas en pyjama bien qu'ils dormaient a poing fermé. D'ailleurs le dernier type ronflottait, bien que ca ressemble plus a un ronronnement qu'a un ronflement.

Avalon revint parmi nous, et se posa. Après quelques seconde, il commença par réveiller les autres hommes, qui, après un grognement revinrent a eux, et se redressèrent. Ils se regardèrent, je les regardaient aussi, puis après quelques seconde, Avalon se posa au milieu du cercle que nous formions.

\- Pourquoi vous… Commenca-t-il.

\- Furiosa. Répondit Tristan.

\- Je n'étais pas a Furiosa, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux blanc. J'étais au Caire.

\- Alors c'est parce que nous sommes des hommes. Reprit Tristan avec un regard très insistant vers Avalon.

\- Objection. Je n'étais pas un homme jusqu'à ce matin, reprit le dernier brun que j'avais examiné.

\- Moi non plus.

La voix de celuiq ui venait de parler, c'était le brun au percing, était rauque, comme s'il grognait plutôt qu'il ne parlait. D'ailleurs cela sembla intimider celui qui venait de parler. Oh mon dieu, je sentais déjà les maux de tête monter a mon cerveau…

\- Charlie. Dis-je soudainement

\- Hein ? s'interrompis Tristan.

\- Je m'appelle Charlie. Et je ne connais personne sauf Avalon et Tristan.

\- Oh. Je suis Ikk Basil. J'étais en voyage au Caire.

\- Blablabla, Directeur de l'O'Drama, on connait la chanson. Je suis Albus.

\- Les Bipèdes m'appellent Ryujin.

Je fixais a nouveau ce fameux Ryujin. IL semblait vraiment venu d'un autre monde. Et il était clairement pas ravi d'être ici. En tout cas Avalon s'épargna la case présentation. Je crois que tout le monde connaissait ici l'incube national de Furiosa. Quant a Tristan, il se présenta avec toute la prestance qui lui allait si bien. Maintenant que je pouvais mettre des noms sur tout ces extravagant personnage, nous levâmes tous le nez vers le plafond. Sortir de la allait être simple. Pour moi. Mais j'avais aucune idée comme Tristan allait sortir d'ici… en rampant contre les murs ?

\- De toute façon cette cellule ne resistera pas a la patte du Roi des Dragons, avoua Avalon en haussant les épaules

\- Encore faut-il qu'il vienne nous aider, et qu'il ne nous écrabouille pas au passage. Répliqua au tac au tac Albus.

\- Bienvenue, mes enfants, bienvenue !

Les pierres s'illumièrent de nombreuses runes. A voir les yeux galopant de Tristan, j'étais a peu prêt sur qu'il était en train d'essayer de les lires. Mais alors que je voulais lever le bras pour attirer son attention, je me rendit compte que j'étais complètement paralysé. Et a voir la tête d'Avalon, ca ne devait pas le rendre très content. Tournant alors la tête vers l'un des murs qui me semblait plus important que les autres, nous ne tardâmes pas a voir apparaitre une femme. Habillée d'une longue cape de cuir, la capuche dans son dos, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, et un sourire a faire déchoir un ange.

\- Bienvenue a vous, élus.

\- Eh bah putain vous traitez vachement bien vos élus, gronda Ikk.

\- Je vous ai réunis ici, afin de vous observer avant que vous ne jouiez votre rôle.

\- Et lequel est-il ? questionna humblement Albus

\- Vous allez servir de nourriture. Mais pas a n'importe quelle créature : a notre monde. Bientôt vous rejoindrez les points telluriques de ce monde. Ensuite, vous deviendrez nos sauveurs.

\- Mais bien sur, grommela Avalon. On a la tronche de sacrifices ?

\- Bientôt tout ceci n'aura plus d'importance.

Elle continua a déblaterer ses conneries. Pendant de longues minutes je me demandais si ce n'était pas simplement une blague. Puis, alors que j'étais en train de me faire la remarque que la fille n'était plus interrompue, je compris pourquoi : ils avaient tous disparus. Alors que j'étais en train de me dire qu'au moins on avait réglé la question de sortir de la cellule, je ne tardais pas a voir un cercle noir se dessiner sous mes pieds. Puis le sol se déroba, mais j'étais toujours paralysé. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant que les ténébres ne m'avalent, furent que cela sera une grande euphorie. Tu parles, j'avais comme l'impression que cette histoire de sacrifice allait être rudement douloureuse.


	2. Ep2 : La Fuite, Ryujin

Tout semblait normal, ce matin là a la garnison RB-837. Si j'en crois le registre, nous avions reçu le bon nombre de caisson. Mes contrôleurs de livraisons n'avaient soulevé aucun dysfonctionnement, ni manquement a la liste. La livraison était complète. Ensuite, alors que les caissons étaient toujours fermés, nos maréchaux ferrant sont arrivés, et se sont mis a l'œuvre. Ils ont donc allumés les fours et les forges, et ont commencé a travailler le métal, pour les pièges génériques. Globalement toutes leurs pattes faisaient la même tailles, et la même largeur, donc ils pouvaient déjà gagner du temps, en attendant que le contremaitre arrive, et procède a l'ouverture des caissons. On entendait déjà une mère et son petit gratter contre la parois du sol d'un des caissons, mais ils étaient fait pour résister a bien plus robuste qu'eux, donc cela n'inquiétait personne.

Ensuite vers 10h, le Contremaitre est arrivé. Les forgerons, étaient dans les temps, donc l'ambiance était détendue, le café se baladait de main en main, et les discussion allaient bon train. Nous avons donc ouvert les caissons, et leur contenu était extraordinaire, au dessus de nos attentes. En effet, nous avions que des purs sangs, de diverses origines. Il ne fut pas difficile de maitriser les plus rebelles. Ensuite nous séparâmes les plus jeunes de leurs mères. Une fois notre cheptel un peu éclairci, on prépara les caissons de transport : les femelles seront destinées a la reproductions, les males les plus vigoureux seront a moitié destinés a la guerre, et l'autre moitié a la reproduction. Enfin, les plus faibles, males et femelles mélangés, serviront de confiture pour les riches.

C'était, de loin, ca le plus mouvementé dans le hangar, car ils ne se laissaient pas tous faire. Même si, curieusement dans le lot, il y a avait uns des males le plus balèze que nous n'ayons jamais vus, qui était plus docile qu'un chaton. J'avais présumé en le voyant qu'il avait dû appartenir a une quelconque gamine gâtée, qui avait fini par l'enfermer dans son box, et que la solitude et l'enfermement avait dû achever sa volonté. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, cela nous facilitait le dressage après. J'avais moi-même offert d'une de ces bestioles a ma fille, pour me facilité un peu la tache après. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois le calme revenu, les lots fait et les caissons expédié, il fallait commencer par mettre leurs armures de guerre aux restants. En effet, ils allaient être de la chair a pâtée, certes, mais ils devaient s'habituer a leurs nouveaux habits.

Je pris plaisir a regarder le male de plus tôt. EN effet, il était si agréable de le voir se laisser faire, et presque aider les maréchaux ferrant. En effet, c'est pas qu'il tendait les pattes, mais presque. Il se laissa tourner sans aucun problème, et piqué de curiosité, je m'approchais, et je te le regardais dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, j'ordonnais sèchement :

\- Couché.

Et l'animal obéit. IL était donc bel et bien brisé. C'était parfait, j'en ferait ma monture personnelle. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis : j'aidais les maréchaux a installer la selle sur son dos, et a disposer les plaques sur sa croupes : il toléra bien ma présence, c'était excellent. Il se laissa mettre son armure de guerre sans un grognement. Seule la partie sur le nez était délicate a mettre, car il fallait faire des ajustement, pour les naseaux , et les bêtes étaient souvent intimidées, et lui n'en fit pas exception, mais d'un simple ordre, il se laissa faire, et se calma. Parfait.

Une fois armé, je m'attendais presque a ce qu'il retourne vers son caisson, mais c'est alors que je compris que ces bestiaux étaient plus intelligente que ce que je pensais. En effet, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, et se laissa soudainement tomber contre la première des trois forges. Et moi, avec. Je tombais donc dans le feu, et je vis toutes les bandes de cuirs qui me servaient de rênes fondre, et donc l'animal était sans aucune attache. Et mes stupides soldats étaient plus inquiet pour moi que pour la bête furieuse qui était en train de se redresser. Il n'était nullement inquiet du fait que les plaques sur son dos était en train de chauffées aussi.

Son petit mouvement de révolte encouragea les autres a bouger, et je fus alors bien heureux qu'ils fussent enfermés. Le mâle renversa les deux autres forges et mit le feux aux boites voisines, et à la paille qui trainait un peu plus loin, car il projeta des braises jusque la bas. Ensuite la bête rugit, et galvanisa ses pairs, qui se mirent eu aussi a se débattre. Car si la majorité était dans des caissons, il en restait assez en dehors, ceux qui étaient en train de se faire armer, par exemple, qui étaient dangereux. D'autant plus que le male plaqua tout le monde au sol d'un battement d'aile, et alla arracher la porte du caisson des femelles. Mais, avant qu'elles ne se libèrent, mes hommes étaient sur le terrain, menaçant les bêtes de nos armes anti-dragon dont la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà fait les frais. Une autre partie de mes soldats étaient en train de maitriser le male, qui a nouveau se laissa faire.

Se savait-il vaincu, ou bien était-ce un subterfuge a nouveau ? Je ne voulais pas savoir. Les cordes le plaquèrent rudement au sol, et l'une telle se referma sur son museau durement. Je me redressais difficilement : j'étais brulé violemment sur une majorité de l'arrière de mon corps, mais hors de question de montrer a ce monstre qu'il m'avait vaincu. Faisant fi de la douleur, je m'approchais de lui, et posais mon pied sur son museau. Je le regardais droit dans ses yeux cyan, avant de dire :

\- Je sais pas qui tu étais avant, mais c'est terminé. Maintenant tu n'es plus qu'une arme, ou de la nourriture, rentre te le bien dans la tête.

Cependant, alors que je le voyais complètement immobilisé, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'échappais de sous mon pied. EN effet, avant que j'ai eu le temps de me dire merde, la bête avait disparu, complètement. Les cordes retombèrent sur le sol mollement, moi aussi, je dû même me retenir a un soldat, car je me sentais partir vers l'avant. Nous restâmes sur nos gardes, un dragon ne se volatilise pas ainsi. J'aurai pu croire, que c'était un phénomène de camouflage, comme les caméléon, le problème c'est que j'avais bien mon pied a terre, et les cordes s'étaient refermées sur du vide. Il avait disparu, et pas au travers d'un portail…

Quelques secondes qui parurent des heures s'écoulèrent, avant qu'un nouveau rugissement ne se fasse entendre, et qu'une mâchoire se referme sur mon buste. Le dragon était de retour, et me secouait violemment. Je sentais ses crocs dans ma chair, et je savais une chose : quand un dragon a attraper une proie, il ne la relâche plus. Sauf pour souffler du feu, le problème c'est qu'il le fait après le début des flammes. Quand je vis le fond de sa gueule s'illuminer de violet pourpre.

Mais j'eus de la chance dans mon malheur : le dragon me balança violemment contre une caisse de poudre qui était disposé a sa gauche. IL enflamma ensuite mes gardes, termina de libérer les femelles, et les autres mâles. Puis, alors que je retrouvais mes esprits, je réalisais plus exactement sur quoi j'étais tombé. Je n'étais pas tombé sur UNE caisse de poudre. Mais dans la RESERVE entière de poudre. Que nous avions stocké ici faute d'avoir un autre endroit a l'abri de la pluie. Et que le feu était en train de terminer d'attaquer le bas du tas. Comment je le savais en étant sonné et tout en haut ? Parce que je vis tout les dragons sans aucune exception se coucher, et replier leurs ailes sur eux, ce qui était leur technique pour ne pas souffrir d'une explosion. Une technique que nous exploitions très volontiers dans nos entrainement.

Le hangar entier vola en éclat, et l'explosion fut audibles a des kilomètres a la ronde. Alors que la poussière était en train de retomber de même que les gravats, un boulet de canon s'en sorti, et déploya de larges ailes noires : Ryujin était de nouveau libre, et l'armement que ces présomptueux bipèdes avaient osés lui mettre sur le dos tombait comme de la peau morte. Maintenant s'ils avaient parlés de guerre, il était très probable que d'autre viennent les chercher, ou essaient de les capturer a nouveau. IL prit donc quelques seconde pour analyser l'endroit ou ils étaient. IL voyait au loin un bout de savane. Il pourrait aller se réfugier la bas si nécessaire, mais avant tout, il devait trouver un endroit ou se reposer, car il se sentait encore faible.

Tournant alors sa tête vers un château voisin, probablement le repaire du seigneur qui avait commandé tout ces esclaves, il se dit qu'il semblait plus approprié qu'il se réfugie ici. Tournant alors les ailes, il s'envola directement vers le château. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne craignait plus les bipèdes. IL avait vaincu plus d'un, et ce n'était pas leurs armes de fer qui allait faire quoi que ce soit contre ses écailles. IL n'eut donc aucun problème a se poser au milieu de la cour, non sans détruire un bout des marches avec sa queue. Il en profita pour prendre et dévorer un cheval paniqué et attaché. IL ronronna presque d'ailleurs de cette constatation : le repas était servi sur un plateau d'argent, et il n'avait pas a s'inquiéter.

Cependant alors qu'il était en train de fouir dans les chairs chaudes et juteuses du quadrupède, il entendit les bipèdes se mettre en mouvement. Ils cherchaient la bagarre et ils allaient l'avoir. Il commença par attentivement regarder comment et par ou ils se déployaient. Ensuite, il déplaça son corps. Posant une patte sur son cheval dont il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole, il commença par enflammer le couloir d'où les hommes sortaient. En effet ils débouchaient par une petite porte latérale, dans laquelle le museau ouvert du dragon passait tout juste. Il commença donc par mettre le feu par ici, tandis que sa queue fouettait et bourrinait les escaliers derrière lui. Les soldats qui descendaient par ici furent donc au mieux fauchés, au pire écrasé. En tout cas leur progression fut sévèrement ralentie.

Ensuite un coup de feu le fit sursauter, et il releva le nez vers le donjon. Il y avait des tireurs avec les armes a feu la haut. Déployant ses ailes, il s'envola, toujours en tenant son cheval éventré, et se posa sur la tour, qui vacilla sous son poids. Il balaya d'un coup de patte les hommes et les fit tomber par-dessus bord. Puis il s'envola juste a temps, car la tour s'effondrait droit dans la cour. Il avait bien fait d'emporter son cheval. Les quelques soldats survivants furent donc écrabouillés d'abord par la pierre et ensuite par Ryujin qui se reposa et termina de manger son cheval.

C'est alors qu'un drôle de manège s'offrit a lui. Il ne tarda pas a voir un vieillard habillé de bleu, accompagné d'une magnifique fille blonde. Puis, derrière elle, il y avait quatre femme maigrelettes et mal habillées qui suivaient en portant d'énormes caisses ouvertes. L'homme s'approcha, et commença a couiner :

\- Seigneur Dragon ! Je reconnaissons ta puissance, accepte ces humbles présents, et laisse nous en vie. Contre notre vie, nous vous offrons notre fille, ainsi que cet or, puissiez-vous nous laisser en paix.

Ryujin laissa un espèce de "rofl" s'échapper, et pencha le museau vers la fille : il n'avait aucun intérêt en elle, mais il avait bien compris le manège de l'homme. Profitant d'être alors a coté de lui, il tourna la tête et le niaqua d'un coup de dent, l'avalant goulument. Malheureusement les humains pour lui ne le remplissait pas. Pour être repu, il lui fallait a peu prêt trois ours. Donc un vieillard, c'était tout bon a juste lui donner des maux de ventre. Malheureusement les cinq femmes se mirent a hurler. Et comme il n'avait aucune envie de communiquer avec elle, il pencha la tête et leur souffla doucement dessus, avant de lécher la joue de la princesse devenue Reine par la force des choses. Elle sembla comprendre son message, et se tourna vers les quatre servantes

\- Le Seigneur vous a libéré du joug de mon père. Nous sommes libres. Allez chercher vos affaires, nous partons en voyage, merci, Seigneur !

Elles dégagèrent, et Ryujin pu enfin reprendre tranquillement son repas. IL termina donc tout a fait le premier cheval, et a l'aide de son museau trouva en trouva un second, qu'il sortit des décombre et dévora, assit sur les ruines du château effondré.


	3. Ep2 : La Fuite, Albus

Des voix… J'entends des voix… ON dirait… Des filles… ?

\- Qu'il est beauuuu !... Regardez il est… Vous croyez que…

Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller, mais elles faisaient trop de bruit, impossible de ne pas les entendre, de ne pas se réveiller… Mais j'avais tellement sommeil… Et cette main qui me caresse le dos était si agréable…

Un léger ronronnement s'échappa de moi, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la main en question était a même ma peau. Que si j'étais torse nu probablement que je devais être juste nu. Et c'est cette idée qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Me redressant d'un coup, je me retrouvais assit sur un lit entouré d'une dizaine de filles qui gloussèrent de ma réaction. Me regardant immédiatement, je réalisais que j'étais torse nu. Et humain.

\- Ca y est il est réveillé.

\- Ronronne pour moi chaton.

Trop proche trop proche. Je paniquais, et je pris mon coussin, que j'agitais pour les faire reculer. Cela fonctionna, et je pu sauter sur mes pieds, sur le lit instable. Et je me retrouvais a feuler sur les filles, qui gloussèrent a nouveau, ravi d'avoir une réaction pas humaine devant elle. Prenant le temps de repérer les lunettes sur la table de nuit, je pris le risque de tendre la main vers elle, et de les prendre pour me les mettre sur le nez, alors que je tenais toujours mon coussin comme un arme. Et alors que je m'apprêtais a parler, une autre fille entra dans la pièce. Plus distinguée dans ses manières, des cheveux bruns et longs, soyeux. Elle me sourit, avant de chasser les filles, qui s'avéraient être des suivantes, vu comment elles s'inclinèrent face a la fille.

Enfin laissé seul, je pu prendre conscience de l'endroit ou j'étais : une chambre visiblement médiévale, car je voyais une meurtrière sans fenêtre, je voyais des pierres taillées apparentes, je voyais des meubles en bois brut, et je voyais des robes de cette époque sur la fille. Plus les suivante. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais tombé, mais la fille devant moi essaya de se montrer rassurante. Elle me sourit et s'assit sur le bout du lit, avant de me tendre un t-shirt un lin.

\- Je me nomme Lynarrah. Tu es dans le château de mon père, le comte de Mascombe.

\- Ou sommes nous…?

\- Je viens de te répondre. Plus précisément nous sommes sur le glacier de Malix.

\- Le glacier…

En fronçant les sourcils, je me souviens de toute cette histoire folle : le puits, les autres, Avalon, les points telluriques, les sacrifices. Pendant que mon cerveau se réveillait tout a fait, j'enfilais le vêtement qui s'avérait être très confortable, puis je tachais de retrouver mes bottes et de m'asseoir. La demoiselle me tendit un verre d'eau, mais je le refusais d'un non de la tête. Puis je me levais, et je regardais par la fenêtre, juste a temps pour voir un truc exploser dans le lointain. Evidemment que cela me fit sursauter en arrière, et je voulu convoquer ma magie, mais elle ne me répondit pas. Lynarrah a dû voir mon trouble, car elle rigola a nouveau :

\- Tout va bien, tu n'es pas en danger ici. Tu n'as plus besoin de ta magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait !

\- Je n'aimerai pas que mon mari utilise la magie, tu sais.

Maaaaari ? Elle avait parlé de mari ? Je regardais mes mains : ils m'avaient pas marié de force dans mon sommeil, quand même… ? Il y avait effectivement un bague a mon doigt. C'est un blague. C'est une putain de blague. Je suis un chat ! Les chats ca ne se marient pas ! Ce n'est même pas fidèles ! Je grognais, et n'essaya même pas d'enlever la bague, trop furieux d'être ainsi manipulé. Mais je devinais bien le délire derrière ca. Ils ont prit le premier jeune homme qui passe, l'ont marié de force pour préserver la vertus de mademoiselle, et une fois que mademoiselle en question a un gamin en elle, on sacrifie le jeune homme qui passe.

\- Tu sais. Ca fait trois mois qu'on me balade de foyer en foyer. Mon meilleur ami m'a foutu dehors, j'ai perdu ma famille, puis le mec de ma maitresse m'a violemment humilié. Depuis je passe de maison en maison. Dès l'instant ou je pensais être chez moi la femme a décidé de m'abandonné. Donc comment te dire que cet endroit n'est PAS ma maison.

Et je ponctuais mon propos par un violent coup de chaise dans la gueule de la fille, l'assommant sur le coup. Une fois au sol, je m'assis sur elle, et je la regardais longuement avec un grand sourire mauvais. J'allais la tuer, j'allais la tuer. Elle avait fait l'affront de me priver de ma magie, et de mon équilibre. On n'utilisais pas la magie noire sans conséquence. Dès qu'elle est restreinte, elle s'accumule, et perverti son hôte. Je le savais. … Il… Avait dû gérer mes n'ombreuses crises… Et il l'avait toujours fait avec gentillesse. Mais il était parti. N'y pense plus.

Je me redressais, et je regardais la fille au sol. Je n'allais pas la tuer. Ni elle ni personne. Par contre je devais trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette bague avant que mes pulsions ne deviennent trop fortes. Et une solution autre que de se couper le doigt. Par exemple… Retrouver cet enflure d'Avalon, et lui demander de m'aider.

En tout cas avant de retrouver le polymorphe, je devais sortir de la chambre, ce que je fis. Bien entendu je me retrouvais face aux suivantes qui étaient toutes massées devant la porte. Après un regard, je me poussais, et dévoilais le cœur de leur maîtresse : j'avais bien fait de ne pas la tuer. Par contre les morceaux de bois tout autour d'elle n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur. Les suivantes paniquèrent, et j'en profitais pour sortir. Tout en regardant la bague, je me baladais dans le château a la recherche de la porte d'entrée, que je ne trouvais sans trop de difficulté.

Cependant, bien que la porte fasse près de quinze fois ma taille, elle faisait aussi quinze fois mon poids, et sans ma magie, ni ma forme de chat pour retomber sur mes pattes, je n'avais aucune chance de passer par la. Surtout que très bientôt les gardes allaient être alertés que j'avais agresser une quelconque princesse, et ils allaient me mettre aux oubliettes rapidement. Toujours l'air de rien, je fis demi tour, et je retournais dans le château. Tout en marchant, j'énumérais mes possibilités. Je pouvais retourner auprès de la nana et faire amende honorable. Je pouvais aussi me réfugier sur le toit et attendre qu'un gros zozio passe. Je pouvais sinon aller me jeter moi-même en taule et… je regrettais a cet instant de ne plus être un arbre, je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi.

En tout cas, après avoir divagué, je réalisais qu'il y avait quelque part dans tout château normal un endroit ou l'ont jetais les commodité. Je devais donc trouver cet endroit, et patauger dedans, jusqu'a trouver un tunnel qui me sorte de la. Je pris quelques seconde pour comprendre d'où me venais cet instinct que j'allais trouver mon glorieux chemin de sortie dans la cuisine. Ne trouvant pas j'haussais les épaules, et je m'y dirigeais a l'odeur. Mais mon odorat d'humain était tellement faible que je me perdis plus qu'autre chose.

Finalement j'arrivais dans les cuisine, et je réalisais deux choses : que la nouvelle de mon "mariage" s'était répandue comme une trainée de fumée, et que j'étais affamé. Les cuisinières paniquèrent de me voir la, avant de se calmer quand elles virent que j'était simplement venu m'empiffrer. Bien entendu je demandais avant de prendre, je n'étais pas de ces sagouin qui n'avaient aucune considération pour le travail des autres. Une fois rassasié, je les remerciais, et pris quelques seconde pour les complimenter, puis leur demander ma route. Et j'avais vu juste : il y avait bien une trappe qui menait dans les égouts.

En me bouchant sévèrement le nez (et encore ca ne fut pas suffisant) je sautais dans le mélange infect. Et le pire ? C'est qu'il y en avait tellement que ca entra dans mes bottes. Je crois que ce fut le pire. Sentir cet amas gluant souiller progressivement tes chaussettes et se glisser entre tes orteils… Urrrgh. En tout cas je me mis en marche, au moins pour ne pas rester en dessous. Je savais déjà que j'allais puer pendant le mois qui suivait, alors autant ne pas en plus en rajouter une couche. Une fois écarté du bruit de la cuisine, et sorti de cette gadoue, et m'arrêtais, et prit ma respirations pendant une petite minute. Cela suffit. Je sentit un souffle d'air, et je m'y dirigeais lentement.

Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit, c'était dans ma nature de ne pas faire de bruit, et mes bottes qui faisait splich sploch a chacun de mes pas était beaucoup trop peu discret a mon gout. Je voyais des rats s'enfuir en toute hâte devant moi, et ca m'énervait. Après un grognement, je soupirais, avant de mettre un coup de pied contre le mur. Cependant, alors que mon poing était toujours contre la parois, celle-ci bougea. Et en dépliant les doigts, je sentit des espèces de poils assez drus. Et en me tournant, je vis huit yeux s'allumer de rouge.

\- Merde. Et quelque chose me dit que cette morsure là ne va pas me rendre plus fort.

Je me mis a courir. Je ne réfléchis pas plus loin, quand une araignée géante te prend en chasse, qu'elle s'appelle Aragog ou Araigne, tu te barre en courant. Bon, j'aurai adoré avoir une voiture là, malheureusement je n'étais pas un chat, et impossible de se transformer en ladite voiture. Courir, et arrête tes conneries chaton.

Prenant soudainement un virage a 90°, je me pris le mur voisin, et alors que je m'attendais a ce que la bestiole me tombe dessus, je vis la sortie, ce qui me donna un coup de fouet. Puisant dans l'adrénaline qui coulait a grand flot dans mes veines, je m'élançais vers le bout du tunnel. Je me doutais que l'araignée allait s'arrêter la, et me laisser partir. C'est donc avec une vigueur que je ne me connaissais pas, que je sprintais jusqu'à la sortie. Et juste a la sortie du tunnel, je trébuchais, et tombais dans l'herbe. C'était fini… Pas vrai.. ?

Mais non, évidemment. L'araignée avait profité que je me prenne le mur pour me poser un fil dans le dos, vous savez le genre gluant, le genre qui vous traîne dans le tunnel contre votre volonté. Et en effet, quand je sentais la bestiole me tirer en arrière, je m'accrochais a une racine qui faisait une boucle a la surface, en fermant les yeux. Je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que mon T-shirt se déchire. Malheureusement c'était d'une excellente qualité, et je sentais l'araignée tirer de plus en plus violemment dessus. Et je sentais mes forces fondre comme neige au soleil. Je savais aussi que si la racine se brisait, j'étais cuit. Et je n'avais pas fait tout cas pour mourir dévorer par Aranéa.

Je devais penser a autre chose tandis que mon corps entier ne demandait que de tout lâcher. Et je trouvais le réconfort en voyant le visage d'Ithyrael. Maintenant qu'Artémis n'était plus autour de moi, ses envoûtement étaient en train de lâcher, et je me retrouvais. Ithyrael. Bon dieu, pas étonnant qu'il m'ait foutu dehors, après que je l'ai trahis. Je me fis alors la promesse que dès l'instant ou je revenais a Furiosa, je lui rendrai hommage en bonne et due forme…

\- ET POUR CA JE NE DOIS PAS MOURIR LAAAAA

Et avec toute ma conviction je me dirais moi-même vers l'avant. J'entendis alors, enfin les couture craquer, et soudainement, mon haut se brisa en deux, mon corps parti vers l'avant sous le contrecoup et j'entendis vaguement l'araignée se casser la gueule en arrière. Quant a moi, en redressant la tête, je vis une espèce de petite cabane champignon que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'alors. Mais au moment ou j'allais me redresser quelque chose se planta dans le mou de mon épaule. En le retirant je vis une petite fléchette verte.

\- Mais merde…

Déjà ma vision redevenais sombre et je ressombrais. La dernière chose que je vis avant de plonger, fut des espèces de petites créatures couvertes de feuilles s'approcher de moi.

* * *

D'où est-ce qu'Albus a son inspiration pour les égouts dans la cuisine ? Dans Majora's Mask. Il y a un petit cours d'eau qui passe dans la cuisine. Mais il n'est pas le gameur de mes personnages, donc il n'a pas la référence, lui :3


	4. Ep2 : La Fuite, Charlie

Vous n'avez jamais été un slime, vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que ca fait… Mais je vais essayé de l'expliquer le plus clairement possible. En réalité quand on est un slime, on est un amas de plusieurs entité vivantes, ce que j'appelle volontiers des symbiotes, qui s'agglomèrent pour mieux survivre. Donc nous avons tous un lien, le lien Charlie. Sauf que quand on nous sépare, qu'on nous met dans des petits pots hermétique, nous n'avons qu'une envie, c'est de nous réunir, et de se rassembler. Car l'union fait la force. Et donc "moi Charlie" j'étais actuellement dans différents contenant. Entre le tube a essai a l'aquarium, j'étais vraiment éclaté dans tout les sens et tout mes slimes n'hurlait qu'a la réunion. Et c'est donc en m'éveillant que je compris ou nous étions : nous étions dans un immense laboratoire, et a l'instant ou j'ouvrais "les yeux" je vis une partie de moi être kidnapper dans une pièce voisine.

Oui. J'ai été a moitié kidnappé et l'autre moitié a été enlevée. C'est compliqué, je vous ai dis que c'était pas de la tarte. Mais si vous préférez, allez voir les autres comment ils se débrouillent, leurs histoire est plus simple que la mienne. Pourquoi ? Parce que "Charlie" est un amas de slime. Et que si on nous sépare, eh bien on peut être a plusieurs endroit a la fois. Mais pour ca il nous fait au moins la moitié de nous. Donc Pour le bien de vos petites têtes on va simplifier la chose : "je" suis Charlie Roi. Je suis le Slime le plus fort, celui qui contrôle tout les autre. Et donc mon autre moitié va être Charlie esclave. Qui va donc être sous mes ordres. Le problème c'est qu'en étant séparé, l'esclave n'aura plus d'ordre, et deviendra Roi a son tour, et bougera indépendamment de MA volonté. Donc en plus de devoir me reformer, je vais devoir chercher la moitié de moi qui s'est barré. Car je ne peux évidemment pas me reformer si je ne suis pas complet. J'ai essayé, ca donne… Rien de bien.

En fait quand je vous dit "la moitié" de moi, vous pensez probablement qu'il va me manquer les jambes, ou que, au contraire, je ne serai que des jambes. Mais vous réalisez que dans vos jambes y'a clairement pas la moitié de vous, hein ? Nan nan. SI je me reforme maintenant, il va me manquer un bras, la majorité de mes fonctions vitales, et il m'est même arrivé de ne pas avoir de cerveau. Ce qui était pratique pour tricher a une visite chez le médecin. Mais, non, je ne peux pas me reformer.

Surtout que mon premier problème c'est de sortir des différents pots. De ce que je sentais et de ce que je voyais, j'étais dans huit contenant différents. Celui ou Charlie Roi était, était une boite en plastique transparente fermée hermétiquement par des loquets latéraux. Je devais donc me sortir de la. Et donc trouver un contenant mal fermé, ou facilement ouvrable, comme j'avais pu faire au Corbeau. J'étais pas pressé, la scientifique était en train d'étudier un petit bout de moi, et même si ca aurait été la facilité de bouger cette partie, ca aurait fait réagir la fille, et ca m'aurait foutu dans la merde. Surtout que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je pris donc autant de temps que nécessaire, une dizaine de minute, pour trouver un contenant ouvrable. Et je finis par en trouver un que je ne voyais pas : il était posé au dessus de la boite de Charlie Roi. Je commençais donc par la, j'ouvris le couvercle, et l'empêcha de tomber en modifiant mon degré de visqueux. Une fois un peu libre, j'allais ouvrir les tubes a essais. Une fois que j'avais récupérer assez de force pour serrer, j'ouvrais les pots et autres boites qui nécessitaient de soulever un coté et ouvrir. En réalité on ne se rend jamais assez compte le travail formidable que font nos mains. Elles sont vraiment d'incroyables outils… Et dire qu'il y en a qui s'en servent pour se curer le nez…

Une fois toutes les parties de moi libérées, sauf Charlie Roi, on tachait de bouger le premier pot. Puis on se scinda en espérant avoir assez de force, et on ouvrit les loquet latéraux. Charlie Roi était libre, parfait. Donc maintenant que mon horizon n'était plus raz la table, je me tournais vers la fille. J'ai toujours adoré être un slime. Contrairement aux races "limitées" la mienne peut littéralement tout faire. Et notamment être un parasite.

Je détournais l'attention de la scientifique en faisant remuer le petit bout sous son microscope, avant de sauter sur son dos et sur sa tête. Après quelques seconde, je ne tardais pas a m'infiltrer en elle, n'ayant aucun remord pour ses tympans. J'explosais le tout, de toute façon elle allait être mon pantin. Une fois au commande, je la paralysais en bonne et due forme, puis redevint entier.

\- Désolé, mais j'accepte moyen d'être mis en pot. C'est pas très… Ah pardon tu ne m'entends plus.

Un sourire de salaud plus tard, je déchirais une partie de sa blouse avec beaucoup de mal, et je fis une poupée d'elle. Heureusement j'avais garder la parole. Une fois la poupée, l'enchantement et la fille en ma possession, je me glissais contre son corps. Maintenant que j'avais un moyen de locomotion, j'allais devoir retrouver Charlie Esclave qui était parti en vadrouille. Visiblement mon autre moitié avait réussi aussi a s'infiltrer et surtout s'exfiltrer. Une fois que je m'étais assuré de ne laisser aucun bout de moi derrière, et bien lové contre le ventre de la fille avec ma poupée, on se mit en route. Charlie Roi était donc au commande des mouvement, et une partie de moi, glissée dans les cheveux de la fille m'indiquait la route a prendre.

Je n'ose pas imaginer la terreur qu'elle devait ressentir : son corps qui bouge tout seul, ma chaleur visqueuse tout autour d'elle, et le silence absolu. Ca devait être terrifiant. Et j'avais mal pour elle, elle n'avait rien fait. Bref. Je m'occuperai d'elle après. Pour le moment je me dirigeais droit vers l'autre partie de moi, que je situais dans une salle a deux bloc de la ou nous étions. Arrivé devant la porte blindée, j'ouvris l'accès grâce au passe de la fille et… Je découvrais une salle sans dessus dessous. SI j'avais réussi a m'enfuir discrètement, lui, par contre en avait mis partout. Je voyais des bout de verre plantés dans la tête des scientifique, et je repérais aisément des traces de strangulation… Et aucune trace de lui.

\- EH LE SLIME S'EST ECHAPPE ! FERMEZ TOUTES LES ISSUES !

Noooooon. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un scientifique arrive a ce moment laaaa… Le laboratoire tourna rouge, et ils se mirent tous a courir dans tout les sens. Quant a moi, je savais ou il était parti. Il s'était échapper par les ventilations. J'aurai pu prendre le même chemin que lui, mais je en l'aurai jamais rattrapé, je n'avais aucune idée s'il était plus nombreux ou moins que moi. Donc s'il allait plus vite que moi ou pas. Par contre j'avais une fille qui, elle, allait bien plus vite que nous. Et en plus tout le monde courait partout, donc je pris mon partie de faire pareil. Elle se mit a courir pour rattraper et devancer l'esclave qui fuyait, paniquer. Pourquoi vous croyez que je suis le roi, hein… ?

Je devais le dépasser, lui couper la route, et prendre assez d'avance pour pouvoir entrer a mon tour dans les conduits. Finalement je compris son idée : il n'était pas dans le plafond comme je le pensais, il était dans les canalisations. Et il cherchait a sortir par la. Parfais, c'est ce que j'allais faire aussi. Je bifurquais tout de suite pour rejoindre le premier lavabo que je trouvais, et entrais immédiatement dedans, laissant la poupée dans les fringues de la femme, et assez de neurotoxine pour la faire profondément planer avant de la tuer.

Une fois dans les tuyaux, je pris quelques secondes pour l'anticipé, et quand il arriva, je m'interposais sur sa route. Nous nous reformions, et il redevins l'esclave qu'il a toujours été. Maintenant complet, je continuais sa route, pour finir par être rejeté dans la mer.

\- MERDE NOON PAS L'OCEAN

Plouf, trop tard. L'eau salée faisait frémir chaque partie de mon corps, plus couplé au fait que je n'avais aucune idée de comment nager. Je devais faire vite avant de me noyer. J'avais repéré une berge un peu plus loin. Je me rigidifiais pour plonger plus vite, et je devins mou, afin de glisser contre le col et réduire ma prise a l'eau. Tel une raie, je glissais contre le sol, jusqu'à réussir a sortir de l'eau. Une fois sur la plage, je pris une grande goulée d'air. Je m'allongeais sur le sable très loin de l'eau, tandis que chacun de mes slime faisait la gueule. Je détestais le sel. Je grognais… Avant de regarder le laboratoire. Je devais pas rester la, j'allais me faire rechopper. Mais je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de me lever…

Je devais essayer. Reprenant forme humaine, je me redressais péniblement. Je ressemblais a un naufragé, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je repéra alors un bâtiment, probablement une cabane de pêche. La bas je trouverai probablement de quoi me vêtir, ce qui me permettra de me nourrir. J'avais été stupide, j'aurai du bouffer la fille plutôt que lui payer le trip de sa vie. Tant pis. Je me glissais sous la porte, et je découvrais un vieillard qui faisait la sieste sur une chaise. Louées soient les forces supérieures. Je ne me fit pas prié, je grimpais sur l'homme, et lui siphonnait tout ce que je pouvais. Sans, sperme, bave, bile, tout y passa. J'avais trop besoin de nutriment pour faire la fine bouche. Et en plus comme je fis un travail propre, j'eus des vêtement sec.

Je m'habillais donc, et je profitais d'être au calme pour me tasser dans un coin, et me reposer un peu… J'avais besoin de calme. Mais pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me rattrapent. Pour le moment ils étaient occupés a chercher a l'intérieur. Mais dès qu'ils trouveront la fille, qu'ils verront mes traces dans le lavabo, ils comprendront. Alors je reprit forme humaine et je regardais la carte qui était dans la cabane. Rapidement, et avec des système de mesure très approximatif, je déterminais une zone. Ils allaient me chercher dans les dix kilomètres alentours. Je devais donc sortir de cette zone. Et comme je ne connaissais pas du tout les noms de ville alentours, je décidais d'aller dans la plus grande la plus proche, a savoir Ythelm. Et évidemment elle était hors de la zone.

Profitant aussi d'avoir encore une carte, je me sécurisais un itinéraire, a l'aide d'un marqueur qui était la. J'allais devoir traverser une foret, et une montagne. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de la hauteur du bousin, la carte avait juste écris que c'était une montagne. N'ayant plus de temps a perdre, je décroche la carte, je la glisse rapidement dans ma salopette, et je file. En marchant jusqu'à la ville voisine, je vis les portes du laboratoire ouvertes : la chasse était lancée.

Je m'approchais alors d'une mère avec son fils. Avec un sourire, je m'approchais :

\- Excusez moi.

\- Oui, bonjour ?

\- Je fais partie d'un jeu de rôle, pour la télé. Je suis un criminel recherché, et eux doivent me mettre la main dessus. Pourriez vous m'aider un peu ? En m'éloignant d'ici, par exemple ? Mon but final c'est Y…Thelm.

\- ah, vous n'êtes pas de la région, n'est-ce pas ? On prononce Yah't'heim. Bien sur, permettez juste je termine de ranger les courses.

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Pendant ce temps vous me raconterez depuis combien de temps vous êtes en lice.

Parfait, elle avait cru a mes conneries, et j'étais bien content qu'elle m'aide. Une fois les courses rangées, on s'installa, et je me mis derrière, pour me planquer a la moindre alerte. Le problème c'est qu'une fois la voiture en marche… Le ronron accusa mon stress, et je me mis a piquer du nez… Jusqu'à m'endormir. Mais je me réveillais bien vite, quand la main de la fille secouait mon genou

\- Monsieur Charlie… Il y a un barrage devant nous.

* * *

Le jeu a la télé dont parle Charlie... Existe vraiment :3 Je crois que c'est 24 jours pour les retrouver ou un truc comme ca (Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Shani sait de quoi je cause xD)


	5. Ep2 : La Fuite, Tristan

Je n'ai jamais été du matin. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cela avait toujours fait beaucoup rire ma famille ; James se moquait de moi avant même le petit déjeuner, et Théo s'amusait a mettre des obstacles sur ma route pour voir combien de fois je me les prenais avant d'apprendre et d'enregistrer leur position. Mais il y a des situations qui aident a se réveiller rapidement : quand le Maitre hurle au travers du manoir, quand la Maitresse s'invite dans ton lit pour te tripoter, quand le réveil n'a pas sonné. Ou quand tu es couché dans une cage de bois a même le sol et la poussière.

C'était mon constat ce matin la. En me redressant j'avais très vite fait le lien avec ma prison de pierre de la veille, et la prison de bois de ce jour. En me redressant en tailleur, je pris quelques seconde pour faire un check up physique de ma situation. La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut que Susy allait décidément me trucider. Puis elle allait m'attacher au lit avec interdiction formelle d'en bouger. Je pris même la peine de regarder autour de mon cou si je n'avais pas un joli panneau "Kidnappez moi 3". Non. Pas de panneau. Bon. Ensuite j'étais dans une cage de bois. Elle devait peser trop lourd pour que je puisse la soulever, bien que je ne puisse pas y tenir debout. Elle était recouverte de feuille pour me protéger du soleil qui cognait violemment dessus.

J'étais donc seul, habillé, avec toute mon intégrité physique, et j'avais un… ah non. La porte, ou disons un battant s'ouvrit devant moi, dévoilant un homme musculeux. Celui-ci me regarda, avant de me balancer un bol de bois rempli d'une substance très étrange. Cela sentait le sang, mais ce n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Bon, certes j'étais pas vraiment le mieux placé pour parler de la couleur du sang, mais ca… C'était… Indescriptible. On aurait dis une espèce de bouillie de boue. C'était même probablement ca, ce qui expliquerait l'odeur. Relevant le nez je réalisais non pas que mon tortionnaire était parti, mais qu'il était bel et bien entré et… Qu'il s'approchait.

Avant que je n'ai percuté la raison pour laquelle il envahissait mon espace personnel, bien que je ne crois pas vraiment que cette peuplade ait cette notion, j'étais plaqué au sol coincé sous le poids de l'homme. D'une main, il me fit ouvrir la bouge, et de l'autre fit glisser le liquide entre mes lèvres. C'était immonde. C'était, j'en étais maintenant sur, un mélange de bouillie de boue, et de quelques truc dont les saveur étaient complètement cachées par tout le reste. Je dû faire un effort pour ne pas tout revomir, car dans ma position, j'aurai été forcé de tout ravaler… Tellement glamour.

Une fois le contenu du bol avalé, l'homme me relâcha, et je roulai sur le coté en retenant une nouvelle nausée violente. Je me recroquevillais, et je sentais déjà les effets de cette mixture : il devait y avoir de l'alcool dedans, car je me sentais comme lorsque j'avais bu. Qui, diable avait pu leur dire que je ne tolérais pas l'alcool ?! Un grognement plus tard, je m'essuyais les lèvres d'un revers de manche, et je me retournais vers la porte désormais fermée, et le bol avait disparu. Je pris quelques seconde pour fermer les yeux, et un souvenir me revins.

J'étais jeune, je devais avoir seize ans, et j'avais terminé mes corvée quotidiennes. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au maitre, j'avais été me perdre dans sa bibliothèque, et j'avais lu. Parmi les nombreux livres que j'avais pu alors dévoré, il y en avait un qui me revint de part sa similarité avec ma situation : Lestat le vampire.

C'était ironique de se dire que j'allais me servir d'une œuvre de fiction… Quoi que au final jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce Lestat avait pu exister, et SURTOUT après avoir vu Nezumi. Mon esprit divaguait, j'avais du mal a me concentrer, et pourtant si je voulais sortir de la, j'allais devoir faire un effort de concentration. Dans ce livre Marius, le maitre d'Armand, avait été kidnappé par des peuplade gauloises, lui romain. Ils l'avaient alors attaché dans une cabane tout a fait similaire a la mienne et.. ensuite… Je grognais a nouveau en secouant la tête reste clair Tristan, reste clair. Ensuite… Ils n'avait saoulé a la… la… L'hydromel pour qu'il reste tranquille…

Je grognais a nouveau en me redressant a quatre patte : il y avait peu de chance que cette peuplade veuille me changer en vampire, après tout on avait des moyens plus développés que kidnapper séquestrer et saouler un homme, de nos jours. Néanmoins je trouvais curieusement logique qu'ils veuillent me garder saoule. Je grognais a nouveau, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas bien. Je devais pas grogner, ca allait indisposer mon gardien. Mes gardiens. Je ne les avais pas vu, mais je savais qu'ils étaient la. En me redressant a genou, je me retrouvais a rire de voir mon costume couvert de poussière : c'est vrai, d'habitude je fais attention a rester propre, mais après tout j'avais une machine a laver, a la maison. IL suffisait de le passer dedans et pouf, les taches s'évanouisse… Ca me rappelait une pub… AH OUI

\- VANISH !

Tout fier d'avoir trouvé ce nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis mon séjour en France, je fit un sourire stupide a la parois face a moi. D'ailleurs, alors que j'étais si fier, je la vis me faire les gros yeux, et a ce moment la, alors que je penchais la tête sur le coté en me demandant ce que j'avais pu faire pour la mettre en colère, je me rendis compte que l'alcool m'avait bien entamé.

\- Oh merde, ca y est. Je suis saoule.

Mais, dans le doute, je continuais a fixer la parois. Après quelques seconde, je réalisais qu'il y avait un interstice… Une… Intersection… ? Entre deux feuilles. J'avais une fenêtre ! En m'approchant, et en regardant, je vis un éléphant. Un damné éléphant. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait a Furiosa ?! Encore un coup d'Avalon ca j'en suis sur ! Je me reculais, et je me sentais soudainement écrasé par ma prison. Je voulais sortir, et j'allais sortir. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que la mixture dégueu avait coulé sur le sol… Et probablement sur mes joues, et qu'elle faisait un amas coloré. Parfait. Prenant le tout sur mon index, je me retrouvais con a face a la parois.

\- Quel maquillage vous souhaitez ?

Ben oui, elle prenait la peine d'avoir des sourcils a froncer, alors elle devait bien avoir des yeux quelques part. Sans réfléchir, je me mis a dessiner sur le mur. Après quelques seconde, je pris un pas en arrière pour admirer mon œuvre. SI j'avais été sobre, j'aurai pu lire la rune "Flétrissement" mais j'étais pas en état. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le magnifique maquillage que j'avais fais a la parois, qui fut si heureuse, qu'elle s'en alla. Me retrouvant alors libre, je sortis timidement de mon enclos. J'avais l'impression de faire une bêtise, et a cet instant, je compris que j'étais vraiment cramé : je n'étais plus un adulte, j'étais Petistan, qui devais s'échapper de la surveillance de Théo et James. Et Père savait qu'ils étaient doués. J'étais même presque sur qu'il m'avait fourré dans cette famille justement parce qu'ils étaient doués pour m'empêcher de fuir.

M'accroupissant pour ne plus être visible, je m'échappais vers l'éléphant. En passant entre les pattes de l'animal qui ne m'avait lui-même pas vu, je me retournais et regardais en arrière : James était debout face a un grand feu, les poings sur les hanches. Il ne me surveillait absolument pas, c'était parfait. Quant a Théo, il était un peu plus loin, en train de caresser un cheval. Aaarrrhh noooon… Je n'aime pas l'équitatiooooon… Ca fait mal a l'entrejambe, au dos et aux fesses. C'était pour ca que je fuyais : j'esquivais la leçon d'équitation ! Parfais.

Devant moi s'étendait une grande zone avec peut-être un arbre tout les cent mètres. Ca me semblait une excellente idée d'aller d'arbre en arbre. Et donc me voila, moi grand dadet a courir dans la savane en chaussure de ville et costard cravate. Je devais pas avoir l'air fin, surtout si on considérait que je courait aussi droit d'un crabe…

Après une dizaine de minute de course, je m'arrêtais, pris d'un haut le cœur soudain. Puis, j'eus a peine le temps de m'avancer vers un rocher sur lequel je m'appuyais, que je vidais mon estomac. Et cela eut pour effet de me dégriser. En me redressant alors, je constatais deux choses : Que mes geôliers étaient a ma poursuite et beaucoup trop proche pour que je sois tranquille, et que le rocher sur lequel j'étais appuyé n'en était pas un : c'était un rhino qui semblait pas particulièrement ravi de me voir la. Et… Je sais pas, poussé par l'alcool, je me retrouvais a monter d'un bond sur son dos. Cela le fit voir rouge, et il se mit a courir… Droit vers mes assaillants. Sauf que quand ils me virent sur un rhino lancé a pleine vitesse, ils s'écartèrent. L'animal passant dans le campement, piétina une ou deux tentes, et continua sa course. Je remerciais alors les quelques leçons d'équitations que j'avais obtenu, qui me permettait de serrer les cuisses sur les flancs de l'animal pour ne pas me faire désarçonner.

L'animal continua sa course folle pendant une petite trentaine de minutes, avant que je ne repère un arbre avec une branche assez épaisse pour me permettre de m'y accrocher, et d'y rester. Ce que je vis. Je laissais l'animal continuer a course furieuse dans un troupeau de zèbre, et je restais pendu a l'arbre le temps de réalisé que j'avais réussi. Ensuite, j'entrepris de me hisser sur la branche, ce qui fut assez simple. Là, je m'autorisais une pause bien méritée, expirant profondément. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée : un galop lointain m'avertis que mes assaillants étaient toujours sur mes traces. Grimpant un peu plus haut pour me cacher dans les feuilles j'attendais qu'ils passent. Malheureusement, ils ne passèrent pas. Ils restèrent JUSTE sous mon arbre. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, bien entendu tous des hommes et tous armés.

Ils parlaient un dialecte qui m'était inconnu, et a cet instant je regrettais de ne pas m'être fait au moins un couteau quand j'en avais eu la possibilité… alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir a comment me sortir de la, sans bouger d'un iota et en retenant ma respirations, l'entièreté du groupe parti vers la ou étais parti le rhino, après qu'une explosion sourde ait fait frémir les arbres et les âmes. Mais il resta deux hommes, a cheval. Ils allaient forcément lever le nez. Mais je pris le parti de ne rien faire, jusqu'a ce que je vois le plus jeune, qui étai juste en dessous de moi, lever le nez, probablement pour réfléchir. Nos regards se croisèrent, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui sautais dessus. Je lui tombais violemment sur le dos, le cheval hennit et… La suite de la bagarre fut assez floue. Je crois que je lui mis un coup de poings assez violent pour le désarçonner. Mais l'autre, du bout de sa lance, me cogna assez violemment la tête. Là encore poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, je piquais des deux le cheval, et je m'échappais.

Cette fois je contrôlais ma monture, et j'entrepris de fuir le plus loin possible vers les montagnes. Mais plus nous nous en approchions, plus mon esprit était embrouillé. Je pense que le coup que je venais de prendre, la déshydratation engendrée par mes vomissements, le fait que j'avais l'estomac vide, et l'alcool dans mon sang, n'aidait pas. A tel point que le cheval entra dans une grotte, et qu'en essayant de le stopper, je chutais au sol, sans aucune force pour amortir ma chute, ni pour me relever. J'étais cuit, mes assaillants allaient arriver sous peu, et mes yeux qui commençaient a voir flou…

Je vis l'homme et son cheval arriver. Calmer l'autre cheval. Puis s'approcher de moi. Puis, il y avait une autre forme. En un battement de cil ils avaient tout les trois, les deux chevaux et l'homme, disparus. Quant a moi, on me trainait plus profondément dans la caverne en me tirant par les épaules.

\- N-non… Susy…

Trop tard… Je sombrais définitivement entre les griffes de la créature qui était en train de m'emporter dans sa caverne. Comment on dis…?

Tristan… terminé.


	6. Ep2 : La Fuite, Ikk

J'étais… Dans un hamac ? En fait tout ce que j'avais vu hier n'était qu'un rêve ? En fait c'est ca, je me suis endormi sous un palmier et Malik ne va pas tarder a venir me réveiller… Quoi que, il va d'abord se heurter a Shisu, et ensuite venir me réveiller. Et comme d'habitude elle se serait laissée distraire par une gaufre achetée par le frangin, et au final je ne serai réveillé avec sa tronche d'imbécile que j'aime en face. Tout ca pour regarder un caillou ou une autre connerie du genre. La dernière fois il ma réveillé pour regarder un caillou circulaire strié. Il a appelé ca une ammonite… Mais sans déconné je faisais un rêve trop… Gah. Kassim… Je peux vous dire que ce jour là, Malik en a pris pour son grade royal. A tel point que Shisu a estimé que c'était mieux de battre en retraite.

Mais, en ouvrant les yeux, le soleil qui m'aveuglait n'était pas égyptien. Et l'ombre n'était pas celle d'un palmier, mais bien celle de barreau. IL me fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour réalisé que j'étais dans une cage a oiseau. De ce que j'en voyais, elle semblait finement ornée et ouvragée. En me remettant debout, je perdis immédiatement l'équilibre : la cage était suspendue, et mon mouvement l'avait fait penchée d'un coté ou de l'autre. Et, devinez quoi ? Je n'avais pas la place pour sortir mes ailes.

M'accrochant aux barreaux, je regardait l'endroit. J'étais dans une immense… Serre ? Solarium ? Cela ressemblait énormément a l'Orion, avec ses grandes vitres interminables et sa verdures. EN réalité cela ressemblait a un jardin d'intérieur. Il y avait un espèce de petit lac, j'entendais le roulis de l'eau donc il devait y avoir une cascade. Il y avait un chemin, et même un banc. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, mais j'étais quasiment sur que se balader dans cet endroit aurait pu être très agréable. Quoi que ma cage était suspendue au dessus du lac, donc pour me regarder de près, c'était mal pensé. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, au contraire, d'avoir de l'intimité.

Pour le moment j'étais seul. J'en profitais alors pour regarder le système d'accroche : si c'était un simple hameçon horizontal, il me suffisait de faire assez basculer la cage pour tomber… Dans le lac… et me noyer… Parce que je peux pas sortir de ladite cage. Je rayais cette idée de mon esprit. Je ne voyais pas non plus de porte, donc probablement que mon gardien devait utiliser les portails. Et je ne connaissais qu'un fétichiste des prisons.

\- AVALON PUTAIN SORS MOI DE LA !

Ma voix résonna autour de moi. J'en étais sur, cet espèce d'enflure s'était foutu de nous : il nous avait mené en bateau et s'était amusé a nous mettre en cage. Comme ca, loin dès yeux de tout le monde. Je sifflais mécontent, je n'avais aucune envie d'être a la merci de ce tordu. Et je pouvais même pas faire les cents pas, ma cage trop instable m'enverrait par terre. Je grondais, avant de m'asseoir et de sortir mon téléphone. Bien entendu il n'y avait aucun réseau, et en plus je n'avais quasiment plus de batterie. J'envoyais un message a Malik, Shani et Shisu, en espérant que cette dernière soit assez performante pour passer au travers des brouilleurs. Un simple "Je vais bien" qu'ils ne recevront je présume jamais.

Ensuite, plus qu'a attendre. Glissant mes jambes par les barreaux, j'attendis, profitant du léger mouvement de balancier pour passer le temps. Ce que je ne me rendis pas compte c'est qu'après une dizaine de minute ma cage était une balançoire. Alors certes je ne bougeais pas autant que sur une réelle balançoire, mais je bougeais. Et je réalisais aussi que j'aurais pu me rendormir. Quoi que, si j'avais raté mon tortionnaire, j'en aurai été triste.

Et c'est alors que je vis un homme entrer en portant un cerf. De ce que j'en voyais, l'animal devait être empaillé. Il le disposa dans la foret, et je réalisais alors qu'il y avait tout un tas de petits animaux, lapin écureuil, et même un chat dans les fourrés. L'homme avait reproduis une foret vierge, et en plein milieu s'était dis qu'il allait y foutre un homme oiseau. D'un grognement, je lui fit remarquer ma présence et l'homme s'approcha, les mains dans le dos :

\- Ah, mon bel oiseau, tu es réveillé. Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle maison ?

\- Un peu étriquée, ca manque de porte.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, tu verras.

\- Ne partez pas, j'ai des questions a vous poser. … S'il vous plait.

Et il s'en alla. J'étais furieux. J'avais au moins trois questions qui me tournaient dans la tête, et l'autre venait de partir comme si j'avais rien dis ! J'avais même utilisé la politesse ! BORDEL DE MERDE LES HUMAINS ! En serpent tu leur cognais dessus et c'était bon, ils reconnaissaient ta puissance et puis basta. Ici il fallait faire des courbettes et se pencher toujours plus b… ah pardon. Il était simplement parti se chercher une table et une chaise. Qu'il installa devant ma cage comme si de rien n'était, puis il s'installa, et je le vis sortir d'un portail -ma théorie était bonne- un service a thé. Et alors que je le regardais toujours faire avec de grand yeux stupéfait, il se fit son thé, se servit et prit une gorgée. Pour un type qui en séquestrais un autre dans sa chambre il me semblait plutôt calme…

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis le Maitre taxidermiste. Il n'y a rien en ces terres que je n'ai pu empaillé. Et tu ne fais pas exception.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait nous réunir a des points telluriques… Paaaas dans la maison des horreurs !

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est un point tellurique ?

\- Absolument pas. J'ai passé les quinze dernières minutes a essayé de me souvenir du mot.

\- C'est un endroit ou la puissance de la terre jaillit. En quelque sort ce sont des endroits en surface ou nous sommes plus proches du noyau. Aussi bien énergiquement que magiquement. Et le lac en dessous de toi est ledit point tellurique.

\- Donc u vas m'ébouillanté vivant, c'est ca ?

\- Pas du tout, ce serait terrible pour ta peau. En revanche quand on m'aura donné le signal je t'injecterai une puissante neurotoxine, qui te tueras avant que tu ne te noies.

\- Génial… Et quand est-ce qu'on va te donner le top départ ?

\- Quand tout tes petits copains seront en place, je présume ?

Une explosion qui fit vibrer les fenêtres nous fit tourner la tête, et rompit le brin de conversation qui s'était mit en place. L'homme se leva, et alla voir, et je vis de même. Mais ni lui ni moi je vîmes quoi que ce soit. En revanche je le vit prendre une arme et partir. Je devais agir vite, sinon il allait… Il était parti. PUTAIN.

J'ai toujours détesté la maitrise des portails. Mes pouvoirs a moi c'est de plier du papier et de le faire bouger, et de pouvoir tripoter tous les ordinateurs. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens puissent avoir des portes dans la poche ou un téléphone dans la tête ?! Un grognement plus tard, je me rallongeais dans la paille, et regardais le ciel. Il y avait un épaisse couche de paille sous mon dos, ce qui rendait ma couche confortable, mais ne me permettais pas de cacher un quelconque quoi que ce soit de tranchant…

\- ITHYRAEL POURQUOI MES AILES ELLES TRANCHENT PAS C'EST CELLES D'AZ PUTAIN.

Ca aurait été trop pratique que mon génie personnel y ait pensé… Mais au final, les siennes d'aile, elles tranchaient ou pas ? J'en ai aucune putain d'idée, et ca m'emmerdait. Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de mourir de la muscus, que de rester en vie. Après tout ce que j'avais pris dans la gueule, j'aurai mieux fait d'y passer, Az aurait gardé ses ailes, on ne se serait pas séparé, Nixion me serait pas tombé dans la gueule et… Tout le reste. D'un autre coté je n'aurai pas retrouvé Malik, Shisu n'aurait jamais… LA MUSCUS MAIS OUI.

Me redressant d'un coup, je regardais autour de moi : S'il me voulais vivant pour mieux me tuer, il allait forcément faire quelque chose si je mourrais avant. Maintenant plus qu'a trouver quoi. La muscus, j'aurai beaucoup de mal a l'imité, je n'avais pas la toux grasse, je ne pouvais rien cracher… Et puis il l'aurait vu, j'arrête pas de hurler, même pendant qu'il était la, alors vise ton mensonge. J'imaginais déjà le type me regarder en levant un sourcil "Tiens, mon oiseau est une drama-queen, je ne savais pas" Ce type aurait été le premier a me traiter de Drama-king, putain. MOI quoi, le directeur de l'O'Drama, du Dramas'toran et… Bon le Tsukiyo n'a rien a voir, mais je ne regrette toujours pas ce nom. Mais c'est vrai que malgré tout ca personne ne m'avait jamais traité de drama-king.

Alors que je rêvassais allongé sur le coté, mon cœur se serra : je n'avais pas envie de mourir ici, je n'avais pas envie d'être empaillé par ce taré, et je n'avais pas envie de rester ici. Je voulais retourner auprès de ma princesse, auprès de mon petit Roi, et retrouver Shani. J'avais encore des excuses a lui adresser en plus. Un grognement plus tard me fit faire tilt : un arrêt cardiaque. C'est foudroyant, ca préviens pas, et ca n'a aucun symptôme extérieur. Bordel, vivre toutes ces années auprès de Raël m'aura au moins servi a quelque chose. Et que le premier qui me dit que ce n'était pas en année qu'il faut compter, je lui casse la gueule…

\- Houlà. Je commence a devenir fou, ca va plus la…

Je pris la demie heure qui suivit pour peaufiner mon jeu d'acteur. Moi qui avait toujours voulu faire de la scène, c'était le moment ou jamais. Si bien que lorsque l'homme revint, j'étais en train d'agoniser sur le sol. J'avais même toléré un léger fil de bave sur ma joue. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi, et je grognais régulièrement, alors que mes bottes raclaient la paille en cherchant un appuis. J'avais veillé a détendre mes épaules, et je spasmais même légèrement comme si mon corps dysfonctionnait. Enfin je grognais et je veillais a avoir du mal a respirer. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi j'avais l'air extérieurement, mais cela suffit a convaincre l'homme, qui se précipita dans la cage d'un "Merde !" sonore. Mais moi je n'hésitais pas. Je me redressais, je sautais par le portail, et je me mis a courir a l'aveugle dans la maison.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui : je suis Ikk Basil. J'ai déjà échappé a la mort près d'une dizaine de fois, ce n'était pas une simple fenêtre qui allait me faire peur. Me roulant en boule, je sautais la tête la première. Comme je m'y attendais, on était sur une espèce de falaise. Déployant alors mes ailes, je me dirigeais vers la première montagne venue, en esquivant les tirs d'une redoutable précision de mon gardien.

Prenant assez de hauteur pour passer au dessus des nuages, je pris quelques minutes pour ralentir mon vol, et retirer la paille de ma joue que j'abandonnais derrière moi. Puis je regardais le ciel, avant d'hurler, sans m'inquiéter d'alerter qui que ce soit : j'étais un Basilik géant, c'était moi le super prédateur, non mais oh.

\- T'ES UN GENIE RAËL MERCI

"C'EST ITHYRAEL CONNARD"

Oui, je me faisais les réponses, mais je l'entendais encore avec son air renfrogné. En tout cas une fois libre et a bonne distance, je me laissais tomber, et j'entrais dans une caverne. Puis j'attendis. Vu la chaleur extérieur, j'étais a peu prêt sur que quelqu'un allait se réfugier ici. Et ce quelqu'un serait alors mon repas, j'avais trop faim pour passer a côté de cette aubaine, désolé a ma future victime.


	7. Ep3 : L'organisation, Ryujin

Ryujin bailla. Après avoir bien mangé, il avait fait une bonne sieste, la, confortablement installé sur les pierres. Bien entendu ses sens avaient été aux aguets, mais ces imbéciles d'humains avaient bien mieux a faire que lui courir après. IL se savait donc en sécurité. Cependant ce monde n'était pas le sien, et s'il savait qu'il aurait eu une facilité monstrueuse a s'y imposer, il n'avait pas envie d'y rester. IL avait envie de retourner dans son sanctuaire, il avait envie de retrouver Louange, de retrouver Hayden, et de retrouver ces méprisables bipèdes qu'il côtoyait depuis près de 2 000 ans. Et ce n'était pas en restant ici que ca allait fonctionner.

Mais avant de bouger, Ryujin réfléchit. Ou essaya de réfléchir comme les humains. Ils avaient été dispersés au travers de ce monde, pour servir de pâture aux autres. IL ne connaissait aucun des protagonistes, mais il avait l'intuition qu'ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire gentiment. Donc qu'ils allaient s'enfuir. Ensuite il était un dicton bien connu que l'union fait la force. Donc qu'ils allaient essayer de se réunir.

C'est alors qu'il se leva, et monta a moitié sur la tour la plus haute, se servant d'appuis pour pouvoir regarder aux alentours. IL en voyait des villes, plus ou moins avancées technologiquement. Mais il ne savait pas laquelle choisir, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Enfin, ca, c'était avant qu'il ne voit la grande et grosse ville qu'il y avait au nord. S'ils avaient correctement réfléchit, c'était a peu prêt sur qu'ils finirent tous par se réunir la bas. Mais le problème c'était que dans une grande ville, il n'allait pas y avoir que des amis. Vu qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, il était probable que leurs ennemis allait les y attendre. Et quand bien même ils y allaient, il était a peu prêt sur qu'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver la bas. Surtout s'ils ignoraient la présence de chacun.

Néanmoins dans leur curieuse équipée, ils avaient deux arguments de tailles qui s'étaient déjà foutus sur la gueule plus d'une fois : le Basilik géant, et le dragon. Si Ryujin était assez visible, le Basilik géant l'était encore plus. Donc il était a peu prêt certains qu'ils se retrouveraient comme ca. Mais l'humain en dessous du Basilik était trop timide et craintif pour ca.

Un grognement s'échappa, et son ouïe capta quelque chose. Son attention détournée, il chercha l'origine de ce quelque chose. IL ne le réentendit pas, mais il savait que ce quelque chose n'était pas petit. C'est alors que son instinct et sa raison se firent bataille : d'un coté il pouvait aller chasser ce quelque chose, il serait sur d'avoir l'estomac plein, et toute la force qu'il avait besoin. D'un autre coté s'il y allait maintenant, il risquait de rater ses "compagnon". D'un autre coté un dragon qui vole dans le ciel, ce n'est pas anodin… Quoi que.

Il regarda les vestiges sous ses pattes : c'était un château médiéval, et le propriétaire l'avait appelé "seigneur" donc probablement qu'il y avait d'autres dragon. Et vu qu'il était noir, et pas l'une de ces couleur exubérantes telles que le bleu par exemple il se fondait très bien dans la masse de dragon pas du tout mémorables. Mais ca lui allait, bien que parfois, comme c'était le cas ici, il regrettait de ne pas avoir la couleur de Shiro, lui et ses superbes écailles blanches et noires. Il soupira. Comment faire pour attirer de façon certaine les autres bipèdes dans cette grande ville ?... EN faisant parler de lui, voyons ! Et ca, il savait faire.

Déployant donc ses ailes, il décolla, quitta le château détruit, et s'envola directement direction la ville. Bien qu'elle lui parue loin, avec la taille de ses ailes, cela ne fut pas bien long. Une fois au dessus, il la survola, pour s'assurer qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas eu l'idée brillante de poser des armes a feu au dessus de tout les toit, avant de se laisser tomber sur la place principale, et sur une fontaine qui n'avait alors rien demandé. Puis, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il rugit, et terrorisa les gens.

Et ce fut presque avec trop de satisfaction qu'il vit arriver les forces armées, après qu'il ait détruit au moins trois bâtiments. Il fit mine d'opposer de la résistance, son but n'était pas de les détruire, mais de leur donner l'impression qu'ils avaient trouver un jeune dragon assez stupide pour penser pouvoir régner sur ce domaine.

En réalité Ryujin avait déjà un plan d'élaborer dans son esprit, et il fut ravis quand il vit les cordes. Il se fit la remarque, qu'un jour, il dirait au bipède qu'utiliser des cordes contre un dragon de son acabit était aussi efficace qu'utiliser des lacet de chaussures comme laisse pour chien. Mais, pour le bien de son jeu, il se laissa faire. Il opposa bien une résistance, et bien que ce fut tentant, s'empêcha de niaquer un humain. Puis, ile fois "immobilisé" il se laissa emporter, trainé sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac. Pendant le chemin, Ryujin constata avec amusement qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main mortes : ils avaient commencé par lui fermer le museau, pour éviter qu'il ne bouffe quelqu'un. Ensuite ils avaient plaquer ses pattes avant a son poitrail, puis ses ailes par-dessus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Seule sa queue était libre, et il fut excédé de voir combien ils le sous estimait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas préhensile, elle demeurait assez souple pour venir soulever les cordes, et libérer ses ailes et ses pattes avant. Mais comme, encore une fois, il n'était pas la pour tuer, il se laissa trainer. Et, comme les humains étaient extrêmement prévisibles, ils l'amenèrent exactement la ou il voulait : dans un cirque. Bien entendu il entendu amusé tout le baratin du chef de police, d'être prudent, qu'il était dangereux, a détruit trois bâtiment etc. Et en se glissant dans la tête du directeur du cirque, il pouvait entendre sonner l'argent. Bingo.

Quoi de mieux comme pub, que de clamer au travers du pays entier qu'ils ont un dragon ? Et pour le bien de son image, il tolérerait la cage, du moment qu'ils n'essayaient ni de le maquiller ni de le déguiser. IL tolérerait tout ceci en attendant que ces imbéciles de Furiosien viennent a lui. Comme ca, lui n'aura qu'a dormir toute la journée, manger, et le tour était jouer. Il glissa aussi insidieusement dans l'esprit de l'homme son nom : Ryujin. Comme ca si en plus les Furiosien avait écris en gros "JE SUIS LA" ils n'auraient plus de raison de ne pas venir a lui.

\- Je vois déjà les titres : Ryujin l'indomptable.

\- tant que ce monstre reste en captivité, vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Victoire totale et indiscutable du dragon. Il se mit a sourire, et le directeur de cirque prit ca pour une moquerie, et alla l'enfermer immédiatement dans une large cage. A voir les traces de brulure sur le sol et les mur, ils avaient essayer d'enfermer un jeune. Maintenant plus qu'a savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, pour ne pas reproduire ses erreurs. Bien que son sort soit facilement devinable.

La cage était un peu petite, il ne pouvait pas totalement déplier ses ailes, ni complètement lever la tête, mais il s'en fichait, il n'était la que pour dormir et manger. Une fois dans sa cage, il se débarrasser des dernières cordes, bailla, et s'allongea. Maintenant il était trop tard aujourd'hui pour qu'ils commencent quelque chose, il allait donc rester tranquillement là. Ensuite demain commencerait "le dressage" dans toute la violence que les bipèdes connaissaient.

IL avait de la chance, depuis sa cage il pu assister au coucher de soleil. Puis, il prit conscience de ses voisin de barreaux : en face de lui il y avait un couple de tigre. Ils étaient tout les deux malade, et Ryujin savait qu'ils n'en auraient plus pour longtemps. Probablement deux semaines tout au plus. Ensuite, a sa droite il y avait des dromadaires. Eux allaient bien, mais ils étaient déprimés et avaient froid. Forcément, le climat d'ici était bien trop humide pour qu'ils se sentent bien. Enfin a sa gauche il y avait une curieuse créature, on aurait dis un… phoque croisé avec un éléphant. La bestiole avait une cage un peu particulière : il y avait un revêtement qui permettait de garder l'eau, et elle était remplies d'eau de sorte a ce que ses nageoires soient constamment dans l'eau. Le problème était que ses pattes étaient couvertes d'algue, et que cela lui apportait, en plus de la sensation d'inconfort, des micro champignon qui commençait a lui bouffer les griffes.

Quel était cet endroit, pourquoi garder des animaux s'ils n'étaient pas en bonne santé ? Pourquoi ne pas les remettre en liberté, ou au moins dans des endroits ou ils seraient traités. Enfin, ca ne coute pas cher d'acheter des couvertures aux dromadaires et de mettre un endroit au sec pour l'éléphant de mer ! Ryujin savait, les humains étaient corrompus par trois vices : l'avarice, la luxure, et l'envie. Ils n'étaient jamais prêt a acheter des choses pour faire durer leur "bonheur" éphémère. Ils ne pensaient qu'a se faire les autres, et parfois même a les dominer avec le sexe. Et enfin, ils en voulaient toujours plus, ne se contentait jamais de ce qu'ils avaient.

Il fallait qu'ils exploitent le Dragon, qu'il, le dragon, soit prêt pour le grand show, qu'ils gagnent toujours plus d'argent. En tout cas, Ryujin se fit la remarque suivante : il boufferait les tigres, et libérerait les autres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser ca, tu sais. Ce n'est pas gentil pour eux.

Surpris dans sa réflexion, Ryujin baissa la tête. Il ne tarda pas a voir une jeune femme brune qui tenait un gros baquet de viande. Elle souleva une petite trappe, et glissa sa pitance par l'ouverture, avant de le regarder a nouveau, et de reprendre, l'air de rien, tout en remettant le cadenas :

\- Si tu libères ces animaux ici, ils seront très vite rattrapés, et racheter par un autre cirque. Quand bien même s'ils parvenaient a fuir la ville, une majorité d'entre eux sont né en captivité, ils ne savent ni chasser, ni se nourrir seul. Autant les dévorer, plutôt que les libérer.

"- La mort est une forme de liberté."

Cette petite bipède pouvait lire dans les pensées. Ryujin attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée, pour se faire la remarque qu'elle allait être utile : s'il pouvait se lier "d'amitié" avec elle, elle pourrait lui servir d'intermédiaire auprès des bipèdes. C'est sur que c'est plus facile quand on a quelqu'un qui dit dans la langue bipède qu'il refuse le maquillage, plutôt que de s'exprimer en grognant. Et même s'il pouvait reprendre forme humaine, cette forme n'était pas la sienne. IL était un fier dragon, et il refusait de s'abaisser a paraitre pour un bipède. S'il avait appris a prendre cette forme, c'était seulement pour s'adapter a ce monde, en aucun cas pour être ce qu'il n'est pas. Et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour paraitre humain.

Il bailla et sentit la viande : ce n'était pas de la chair fraiche, elle datait d'au moins deux jours, mais il n'y avait aucun germe dedans qui pourrait l'affaiblir. Il la mangea donc, bien qu'il fasse la gueule. Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger toujours de la chair encore chaude, manger froid lui déplaisait énormément, mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Tout en mangeant, il se fit la remarque que si les Furiosien ne venaient pas, il allait devoir se sortir de la tout seul. Bien entendu ce ne serait pas compliqué, mais c'était surtout l'après qui l'inquiétait : il n'avait aucune idée comment revenir dans son monde, et il savait très bien que tout seul ca allait être compliqué, et que c'était la grosse faille de son plan : tout était basé sur le fait qu'ils viendraient. Mais s'ils ne venaient pas, Ryujin ne savait pas du tout comment il ferait pour revenir chez lui.

En tout cas, pour ce soir, réfléchir n'était plus utile. Il termina sa viande, bailla a nouveau, et s'allongea et s'endormi. S'il avait été humain il aurait pu se dire "aléa jacta est" Quoi que le pont ici serait facilement destructible, surtout pour un dragon comme lui.


	8. Ep3 : L'organisation, Albus et Charlie

\- Monsieur Charlie, il y a un barrage devant nous.

Merde. En me redressant, je réalisais qu'effectivement il y avait un barrage serré. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient la pour moi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me disais qu'avec ma tête, mes cheveux blancs et mes fringues de pêcheur, j'allais pas passer facilement. Alors que la demoiselle était en train de paniquer, je posais ma main sur son épaule, et avec un sourire je la rassurais. Je lui expliquais brièvement que si elle paniquais ca allait nous mener a notre perte. Elle se souvint aussi probablement que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, et donc que ce n'était pas si grave. Une fois tranquillisée, je me tournais, et passais dans le coffre en faisant basculer un siège.

J'étais, a cet instant, ravi de ne pas avoir d'os fixe comme les humains, car cette manœuvre aurait pu me couter au moins ma dignité. Une fois dans le coffre, je profitais de la lumière due au siège avancer pour réaliser que cette merveilleuse dame baladait des bidons vides. Parfait. Refermant le siège, j'entrais dans le bidon, et ce qui n'entrait pas, je le fit rester au pied du bidon, relié avec moi-même par un léger filet. Manquerait plus que l'esclave se barre en se pensant libre…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais la, mais quand le coffre s'ouvrit, je fus bien heureux de m'être préparé a cette éventualité. Cet espèce d'imbécile de policier alla même dire a la fille de faire attention que l'un de ses bidons s'était renversé. Heureusement elle avait compris que ce n'était pas grave, et joua dessus, en jouant la neuneu. Finalement on repartis, et une fois loin du barrage, je rouvrais le siège, et je repassais derrière. La fille me fit un petit sourire complice, probablement ravie d'avoir pu être d'un quelconque secours, avant de me dire qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

Nous étions aux abord d'une foret, et je la remerciais chaleureusement. Elle m'avait permis d'atteindre mon premier checkpoint, et c'était nickel. La foret allait me fournir de l'ombre et de la nourriture. Je comptais donc naturellement y passer quelques heures tout au moins. Après quelques seconde, la voiture repartie. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle 'n'allait pas repasser le barrage tout de suite, car les flics allaient forcément faire le lien entre les bidons maintenant quasi sec et une quelconque excuse qu'elle allait sortir. Soit elle allait admettre qu'elle avait balancer le contenu des bidons dans la foret et elle allait se faire engueuler, soit elle s'embourbait dans les mensonges et allait m'envoyer les flics directement dessus.

… Quelque chose avait bouger. Me tournant tout autour de moi, je pris quelques seconde pour calmer les battements de mon cœur : quoi que ce fusse ce n'était pas parti, et ca me regardait toujours. Expirant tout l'air de mes poumons pour me mettre en apnée. Cela me permis d'entendre le sifflement de la fléchette. Elle était supposée se planter dans ma fesse. Et son contenu se déversa dans une poche durcie, il n'entra donc pas en contact avec moi. Mais je devinais très bien son but. Alors je jouais le jeu, je voulais savoir ou ils allaient m'emmener.

Je chancelais donc, dans un grognement, avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, en grognant d'autant plus que je venais de me prendre un caillou dans la poitrine, du genre bien douloureux. Maintenant une autre spécificité des slimes : c'est que nous n'avons pas de corps fixe, donc je pouvais voir sans mes yeux. Je vis donc venir des petites créatures. Cela ressemblait a des espèces de… lapin… de gland-lapin… Avec des antennes… et habillés de feuille. Ils ne devaient pas faire plus de la hauteur de mon genou. Et ils avaient tous des sarbacanes sur le dos. C'était… Indescriptibles. Et curieusement elles n'eurent aucun mal à me soulever, et a m'emporter, bien que je sois un corps mort pour eux.

Elles me mena au milieu de la foret. Il y avait de petites cabanes creusées a même les arbres, en hauteur, un grand feu central, puis, au milieu, sur un espèce de pilori face au feu, je ne tardais pas a voir… Merde… C'était quoi son nom… Albus ? C'était ca. Je ne me fis pas plus prier. Je me liquéfiais sur eux, avant de glisser jusqu'à lui. Je serpentais contre son corps, et tachais de le réveiller de la pire façon que ce soit : en mettant mon "doigt" ici un bout de slime dans son oreille. C'était froid. C'était visqueux. Et c'était désagréable.

Cela suffit. Le jeune homme s'éveilla d'un "OH MERDE" bruyant, et il regarda autour de nous, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après quelques seconde, j'émergeais de ses fringues pour repousser des fléchettes qui revenait l'endormir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce parasite qu'ils m'ont foutu !

C'était la panique pour les petites créatures, elles avaient bien compris que j'étais la en protection, et qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Donc pendant que j'étais en train de dénouer les liens de mon allié de fortune, elles s'organisèrent autrement. Elles ne tardèrent a apporter de la nourriture, des fruits essentiellement. Mais Albus n'en voulu pas. IL s'enfuit dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, dès qu'il se sentit libre. Et, bordel, c'est qu'il courait vite le lapin. Et qu'il s'épuisait aussi. Je l'entendis a sa respiration. Prenant alors le partit de le calmer, je commençait pas entraver ses pieds. Bien entendu il se vautra lamentablement, mais j'avais calculé de sorte a ce qu'il tombe sur un coussin de mousse, il ne se fit donc pas si mal.

Une fois au sol, il se tourna, et essaya de me repousser. C'est vrai que je n'avais toujours pas repris forme humaine, et ce fut le moment. Alors qu'il avait les mains dans mon slime, je les transforma en main, et je fis en sorte de lui tenir les poignets. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte que le parasite n'en était pas un. Il se calma enfin, en me regardant, puis il ferma les yeux et grogna :

\- Je voulais juste… Vivre pépère et dormir toute la journée moi…

\- Je sais. Mais ca va pas être possible tout de suite.

\- Tu… C'est quoi ton nom déjà… ?

\- Charlie, fiston.

\- Pardon… De t'avoir traité de parasite…

\- T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude. Mais en bon parasite, je vais rester avec toi le temps qu'on rentre a Furiosa. Tu peux te lever?

\- Tu saurais faire quelque chose pour cet anneau …?

Il me montra sa main ou un anneau y était. IL n'était pas moche, probablement en argent… Et il le portait comme une alliance. J'avais envie de faire une blague, mais s'il me demandais de l'enlever, probablement que ce n'était pas lui qui l'y avait mis. Je me retient donc de dire quoi que ce soit, je regardais de plus prêt. Il était trop petit pour le doigt du brun. C'était probablement pourquoi il n'arrivait pas a l'enlever. Je rigolais d'avance, avant de prendre son doigt en bouche et de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

Son rougissement me fit mourir de rire, a tel point que j'oubliais presque ce pourquoi j'avais fait ca. Je ne fis pas attention a son indignation, et a ses questions, et je me mis a faire bouger l'anneau. La bave seule ne suffisait pas. Je me liquéfiais alors et entourais son doigts. Il laissa un petit grognement dégouté, et me fit une remarque qui me fit rire a nouveau :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir les doigts dans un onahole…

Donc ce jeune homme savait ce que c'était, j'étais sur qu'une fois de retour a Furiosa, nous aurions des choses a nous raconter. EN tout cas, étant parvenu a passer entre la peau et l'anneau, j'allais pouvoir le faire bouger. Et cela fit sursauter ma pauvre proie, quand l'anneau se mit a tourner. Après quelques secondes ou j'étais aux aguets, c'est vrai que cela me paraissait étrange comment ils nous avaient laissé partir, et vu comment Albus était vulnérable, et moi occupé, nous étions des proies faciles et impossibles de dire au jeune homme de couvrir mes arrières…

Quoi que. Ils s'agissait de petites créatures sylvaines, probablement des gardiens de la foret, ou quelque chose, ils n'avaient donc pas la technologie de faire des choses parfaitement hermétiques comme les humains avec une technologie plus fine. Donc, théoriquement, ils ne pouvaient rien me faire ni m'atteindre ni me contenir. Donc je ne risquais pas grand-chose, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de sortir Albus de la panade toute les quinze minutes.

\- VICTOIRE !

Je brandis l'anneau vers le haut, avant de voir les yeux du jeune homme devenir noirs. Euh… Je pris quelques seconde pour fixer l'anneau : s'il était la pour contenir la bête qui allait me sauter dessus dans quelques secondes, je ferais mieux pas de le lui remettre tout de suite ? Trop tard, je n'avais plus le temps. Je me liquéfiais totalement, plaqua ses bras contre son corps, et me durcit. Le jeune homme chercha a lutter contre mon emprise, forcément. Cependant alors que je ne m'attendais a ne devoir lutter que contre son corps physique, une vague de magie noire me traversa de part en part. Je… N'avais jamais eu affaire a la magie noire, et cela me perturba. Mon emprise se relâcha, je me retrouvais complètement liquide sur le sol, alors qu'un amas noir s'était formé devant nous. Cet amas avait la forme d'Albus et… Bordel il allait pas se battre contre son double maléfique, j'espère ? Je devais rappeler que j'étais moi-même recherché ?

Alors que je reprenais difficilement forme humaine, une partie de mon slime ayant été "contaminé" par la magie noire, je vis mon ami s'approcher de son double, et lever la main vers lui. L'autre noir ne bougea pas. Et je pris alors quelques seconde pour me dire que la maitrise et le sang froid du jeune homme était formidable. Sans tressailler, il abaissa lentement sa main, et sa version ténébreuse se dissipa progressivement dans le sol, celui-ci se teintant de noir. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne le phénomène, l'arbre juste a coté s'illumina de lumière, et la magie noire accumulée dans ses racines disparu rapidement.

Une fois son numéro terminé, Albus chancela et tomba sur le sol. Après quelques seconde il grogna, avant de dire :

\- Ca fait du bien que ca sorte…

\- Tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

IL m'expliqua simplement qu'il maitrisait la magie noire, et que, contrairement a la majorité des magies élémentaire, elle était la seule qui était obligé de s'écouler constamment, au risque de corrompre son porteur. IL m'expliqua aussi que ce n'était pas un problème au quotidien, mais avec cet anneau qui faisait office de sceau, sa magie avait été incapable de s'écouler normalement. IL avait donc profité d'être a coté d'un arbre magique, pour évacuer sans danger son trop plein. A voir ma tête, il devait deviner que je ne comprenais rien. IL se contenta de mettre ses bras dans son dos et de dire tout en se penchant vers l'avant, en souriant :

\- Secret de druide.

Allons bon. Mon fameux partenaire de misère était un druide… C'est curieux je n'imaginais pas un druide jeune. Enfin, je secouais la tête et tournais la tête vers la foret. D'un regard complice, on se remit en route. IL devait lui-même fuir autre chose que les petits gardiens mais, comme je m'en doutais, et contrairement a moi, il ne devait pas avoir eu le luxe de s'arrêter, de manger, et de regarder une carte. Je regardais encore l'anneau : la manufacture était grossière, bien que très jolie, attention l'un l'empêchait pas l'autre. Mais je pouvais deviner que les personnes qui avait fait ca n'avaient pas encore toutes les techniques de notre monde. Je… J'étais perturbé. Profondément.

M'approchant d'une souche, je dépliais ma carte. Voyant mon compagnon s'approcher, je lui expliquais :

\- Moi je viens de la. Ici il y a un laboratoire assez avancer pour étudier un truc comme moi. Ensuite ici il y a la mer. Le rond là c'est la zone ou ils vont me chercher. Et le machin rouge c'est mon itinéraire.

\- … Tu as fait art appliqué toi a la fac, pas vrai ?

\- Te moque pas. Par contre dis moi d'où tu viens.

\- Ici. IL y a un château, et j'ai émerger quelque part par ici.

Ce monde était fou. La ville que je venais de quitter, avec ses voitures ses routes et ses barrages de police, côtoyait presque un univers médiéval et je dirais archaïque d'un point de vu moderne. Je relevais le nez et regardais autour de moi : j'avais l'impression d'être sur un plateau de film, avec différents univers qui s'enchaine, ce qui expliquais pourquoi on pouvait retrouver un cowboy dans un film de pirate par exemple. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explication : d'un point de vue culturel, un château médiéval ne pouvait PAS cohabiter a moins de deux continent d'une ville moderne et technologique. Ou alors on est dans un jeu Pokémon, mais dans ce cas là je cris a l'arnaque : moi aussi je veux mon starter et…

\- Charlie ?

\- Hein ? Oui ?

\- La nuit tombe.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je me suis fait agresser et pourchasser par une araignée géante jusqu'ici. Elle n'est pas sortie a cause de la lumière.

\- … Ah c'est pour ca que tu es torse nu ? Je pensais que tu étais rentré dans le club des torse nu et que tu étais d'une puissance incommensurable.

\- Non, pas encore. Puis ca serait être dans le même club qu'Avalon… Non merci.

Je rigolais, il avait saisi mon propos. Néanmoins j'avais moi aussi saisis le danger de la situation : on devait bouger et vite. Car même si un araignée géante allait avoir du mal a se mouvoir dans une foret aussi épaisse, s'il y avait bien une chose que ma condition m'avait apprise, c'est que pour s'adapter, le vivant était le champion. Donc il faut que nous bougions, et très rapidement. Repliant ma carte, on se remit en marche. De même, en règle général les forêt étaient dangereuses la nuit, donc c'était assez bien venu de ne pas y trainer. D'autant plus qu'il y avait aussi nos petits amis qui nous avait décidément laissé partir trop facilement. Mais n'ayant pas du tout envie de leur demander ce qui leur avait traversé l'esprit, valait mieux garder nos distance.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la nuit complet. Et la on se retrouva con : ni moi ni lui ne savions faire de feu, n'avions de pouvoir de feu. Néanmoins après quelques seconde je pris mon téléphone, et en utilisais la lampe. Voila qui pratique. Nous reprenions notre route jusqu'à entendre un premier grondement sourd. ON se regardait tout les deux : nous savions. On se mit a courir, moi le premier, car j'avais la lumière. Cependant nous n'allâmes pas loin. A peine une trentaine de mettre plus loin, j'entendais un bruit de fauche, avant d'entendre un cri étouffé d'Albus. En me retournant je le trouvais a plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, coincé et empêtré dans la toile de l'araignée qui était bien décidé a le bouffer. Sans réfléchir, je reviens sur mes pas, et sautais sur la créature.

\- A TAAAAAAAABLE

Cherchant une faille dans sa carapace, je parvins a m'y faufiler alors qu'elle était occupée a enfermer Albus dans son cocon de soie. Une fois entré, je commençais a la siphonner. C'était délicieux, les animaux de cette taille était vraiment mes préférés. Je l'asséchais complètement sans une pensée pour Albus. C'était tellement bon, et quand enfin je fus repus, je constatais que ma proie était encore a moitié pleine de sucs. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien avaler d'autre, alors je me résignais a la relâcher. Elle ne pouvais plus bouger, et j'avais pris suffisamment de son eau pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une fois donc mon orgie terminée, je repris forme humaine, et trouvais le cocon d'Albus. L'empoignant a deux mains, je le tirais plus loin. Et là, curieusement je sentit des mouvements a l'intérieur. Alors que j'étais en train de galérer pour retirer la soie, je ne tarde pas a la voir se déchirer, et un chat de toute beauté en sorti.

Une fois délivré de la soie emmêlée dans ses poils, il se fit un brin de toilette en me regardant, l'air assassin. Quoi, j'avais aidé. Une fois terminé, je pris le chat dans mes bras, puis sur mes épaules, et je l'embarquais avec moi. Je n'étais pas débile, personne n'habite a Furiosa en étant un simple humain. Sauf Tristan mais lui il avait trouvé la bonne protection. C'est donc ainsi, en pleine nuit, avec un Albus complètement épuisé, que je marchais vers la ville, a l'aide de la boussole de mon téléphone. Cette nuit la, plus rien ne se passa, sauf le chat qui manqua de se vautrer de mes épaules, mais qui se retint in extrémis a mon t-shirt… Et a ma peau en dessous, mais il n'avait pas fait attention. J'espérais simplement qu'il avait mentit sur la partie "me coucher et dormir" parce que je sentais que j'allais avoir besoin de lui pour retourner a Furiosa. Et je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici, ce monde était trop étrange et trop peu logique pour que je puisse y vivre normalement.


	9. EP3 : L'organisation, Ikk et Tristan

J'avais passé le temps nécessaire a m'assurer que la caverne était libre et surtout vide. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver face a un ours alors que je dormais, ou quoi que ce soit, ca aurait été la honte pour toute la famille royale, si je m'étais fait lynché par un ours. Donc, une fois l'endroit sécurisé, j'avais pris ma forme de Basilik. La caverne me contenait tout juste, et de devais envoyer ma queue dans les tréfonds de la caverne pour ne pas qu'elle me dérange. J'allais me préparer a partir en chasse, quand soudainement le vent m'apporta l'odeur de proies qui venaient dans ma direction. Il y en avait quatre. Parfait.

Je m'avancais jusqu'à l'entrée et sécurisais la chasse : deux chevaux et leurs cavaliers. Parfais pour complètement me caller. Je garderai peu être les hommes en guise d'amuse queue pour plus tard. Me tassant dans l'ombre j'attendis patiemment. De ce que j'avais vu le premier couple cheval/humain était pourchassé par le deuxième, donc il allait probablement se réfugier ici. Donc plus qu'a attendre, limite la gueule ouverte. quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore, avant que le premier cheval n'entre dans la caverne, son cavalier étant tombé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus, il devait s'être pris une flèche, je ne pris donc pas le temps de m'en occuper, l'autre était là.

Le deuxième homme était descendu, et tenait les deux chevaux. Et quand finalement il s'approcha je me lancais. Je gobais le premier cheval d'un trait, et blessait profondément le second aux pattes arrières pour qu'il ne s'enfuis pas. Quant a l'homme debout, vu que j'avais l'autre au sol, je n'avais qu'a en faire de la décoration. Mais avant que mes yeux ne l'ai achevé, il avait tourné le dos et s'était enfuis. SI je n'avais pas le cheval en moi j'aurai pu aller a sa suite, mais cela n'vait plus d'importance. Il me restait un cheval et un homme, j'allais clairement pouvoir me faire un festin. J'engloutit d'ailleurs immédiatement le deuxième cheval, histoire de le digerer rapidement, et je posais ma tête devant les pieds de l'homme définitivement inconscient, lui bouchant toute possibilité de fuite. Puis, je m'abandonnais au sommeil, repus.

Quand, enfin, je pu bouger un minimum, je décidais qu'il était plus sécuritaire de faire entrer la proie a l'intérieur. Je repris donc forme humaine et m'approchais de lui. Et c'est alors, une fois que ma conscience d'humain me revint, que je reconnu celui que j'aurai été prêt a bouffer : Tristan. L'un des autres type du puits. Très bien, il avait dû s'enfuir. Je l'empoignais alors par les épaules, pour le tirer a l'intérieur, s'il était pourchassé, normalement les autres pélaud reviendront pour essayer ou de le récupérer, ou de venir venger leurs chevaux. En tout cas il ne devait pas rester la bien en vue.

Dans un premier temps, alors que je déployais toute ma force pour le tirer, je l'entendis grogner. Au début j'au cru que je l'avais blessé, mais quand je l'entendis murmurer un prénom, j'ai présumé que ca devait être sa femme. Sans m'inquiéter, alors je l'attirais plus a l'abri. Une fois en sécurité, je reprit ma forme de Basilik géant, et je regardais alentour en sentant : les humains étaient repartis a leur campement, ils n'allaient plus venir ici. Très bien. Je reprit donc ma petite forme et partit a la recherche de bois pour faire du feu. J'avais eu tout le temps de me renseigner sur comment faire, et vu que je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité d'avoir chaud, je n'avais pas d'aytre choix.

Pendant une bonne heure je ramassais autant de bois que possible pour tenir toute la nuit, et tout ce qui pouvait bruler. Oh de la mousse séchèe. Je prend. Oh de l'écorce qui tombe toute seule des arbres. Je prend. Oh un caillou qui est tout doux… Oups je me suis perdu. Bref, vous avez compris, j'essayais de m'imposer le moins d'allé retour possible. Car ce qu'on n'avait pas noté, c'était que la caverne était a flanc de montagne. Certes l'accès y était simple, mais ca montait beaucoup trop pour ne pas me fatiguer. Moi je suis restaurateur, j'ai appris a courir. Sur du plat. Sur du carrelage. Pas perdu en pleine savane. Donc moi pas être capable de monter la pente avec tout mon barda.

En tout cas une fois revenu a l'intérieur, je fis un cercle de pierre. Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi il fallait le faire, mais dans tout les jeux auquels j'avais joué, il y avait toujours un cercle de pierre, même si le feu n'avait aucun moyen de se propager. Donc je le fis, et en plus ca m'aida a faire tenir mes cailloux debout, pour faire un véritable foyer en leur centre. Puis, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris les fameuses lianes que j'avais repéré. Après un grognement, et un regard pour Tristan qui dormait toujours, je repartais dans la foret. Et je recommencais, le bois, les machins inflammables, et surtout donc ces lianes. J'avais vu un moyen plus fatiguant mais aussi plus sur de faire du feu que de taper deux cailloux l'un contre l'autre.

En effet utiliser les cailloux était certes moins fatigant, mais beaucoup plus incertain, et en grand maladroit que j'étais, je n'avais aucune envie de m'éclater les doigts l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement involontaire. J'allais donc devoir montrer que j'étais ambidextre et que donc j'avais de la force dans les deux bras. Spoiler alerte : je n'ai jamais été ambidextre.

Une fois mon bousin réuni, je pris une première branche a laquelle j'attachais un coté de la liane ou j'avais fait un nœud, et ou j'avais préparer de l'autre coté aussi un nœud. Cependant je pris une branche pas assez souple, et elle cassa, et le troisième morceau résultant de la rupture, tomba sur l'épaule de Tristan qui grogna sourdement de douleur.

\- Pardon frère, c'était pas volontaire.

Je recommencais alors qu'il se recalmais. Prenant une branche plus souple, je recommencais ma manoeure, et cette fois c'est la liane qui cassa, a cause de la trop grande pression, le fouettant la joue, et l'entaillant légèrement. Pas assez pour que ca saigne mais juste assez pour que ca fasse mal. Cette fois a mon tour de grogner de douleur. Mais patiemment je pris les deux lianes brisées et je les rajoutais dans le foyer. Reprenant une deuxième liane, je recommencais, et je parvins enfin a faire mon arc. Parfait. Bon je n'en avais pas besoin pour tirer des flèches, j'allais en avoir besoin pour plus tard. Je pris donc ensuite une écorce dans laquelle je disposais un peu de lichen et d'autre truc. Puis je pris un autre bous de bois, je l'enroulais autour de la corde, et je pris la position la plus ridicule que l'humanité ait vue : pieds nu, je tenais mon écorce avec mes pieds, mais pas trop loin parce que je devais l'atteindre de mes bras fléchis. Et mon dos reposais contre le mur.

Après quelques seconde je me mis a faire tourner la branche contre l'écorce. La chaleur de la friction devrais enflammer ensuite le lichen, puis une fois celui-ci en feu, il devait vite aller dans le foyer pour bruler le reste. Donc j'espérais que mon feu allait démarrer du premier coup, parce que j'allais pas réussir la manœuvre deux fois. Et pour une fois je me remerciais d'être un geek et d'avoir amassé ce genre de connaissances inutiles. Donc une fois le bébé feu allumé, je tachais d'allumer le plus grand feu. Je sentais plus mes bras, surtout le droit, et mon dos était en compote, mais j'eus la satisfaction de voir mon feu prendre… Et rester. Une fois les petites buches prises, je rajoutais des moyennes. Et alors que j'étais en train de jouer l'équilibriste avec mes bouts de bois, je réalisais que Tristan était réveillé et qu'il me refardais faire.

\- Coucou. Comment tu te sens ?

\- j'ai la gueule de bois, couplé a une migraine.

\- Navré, j'ai déjà eu du mal a allumer le chauffage, alors de l'aspirine…

Il resta immobilie couché sur le sol, je me doutais que ca devait lui épargner des mots supplémentaires. J'avais terminé de digerer complètement les chevaux, et la nuit était en train de se coucher. L'homme en costume grogna, avant de se redresser. Il sortit alors une craie de son costume. Quoi qu'a voir la poudre blanche sur ses doigts, il ne devait plus en rester grand-chose, puis il se tourna vers la parois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne dessine un paquet de craie. J'ai trouvé ca énorme, et stupéfiant quans elles sortirent du mur dans sa main :

\- tu peux tout créer ?

\- Basiquement, oui. Surtout avec des murs comme ceux-ci. Ils gardent bien la poudre.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais avec mes mains, je ne serais capable de rien faire de plus précis que des vagues triats droits. Même pas droit d'ailleurs.

Mais malgré son propos, je le vis pencher le nez vers le mur et se concentrer. Après quelques seconde il dessina un verre avec quelque chose qui provoquait une émulsion, avant de rajouter un mot sur l'objet. Puis, comme pour les craies, l'objet sortit du mur, et je réalisais qu'il venait de se créer comme ca tranquillement une aspirine. Qu'il avala dès que l'objet avait fini d'émulser. A voir mon air renfrogné, il devait avoir intercepté mon fil de pensé : j'aurai dû le réveiller pour faire du feu, ca m'aurai éviter des douleurs musculaires. Mais je n'en dis rien, et il regarda le sol a coté de lui. Là il fit apparaitre un drôle d'objet. C'était une pierre plate tenue par quatre pieds eux aussi en pierre. Alors que je me le regardais sans comprendre, il disposa sa création par-dessus le feu, et je compris très vite : il venait de se faire une plancha, mais on avait rien a manger.

\- Oh, je sais.

Il poussa la pierre non sanbs ponctuer le déplacement de "ouuuh chaud !" Puis il fit apparaitre un trépied qu'il dessina sur le mur, avec une marmitte de pendue. En regardant dans le contenant je vis de l'eau claire. Et je me reculais quand il ajouta du riz. Il était réellement en train de cuisiner la, comme ca, perdu au milieu de rien ? Mama…

\- En fait t'es comme Noctis, t'es un arminger vivant.

\- Le fait est que Noctis ne fait qu'apparaitre des armes. Et venues de rien.

Je le fixais, la bouche en "O" trop surpris de voir quelqu'un comprendre mon charabia. J'avais tellement envie de lui demander comment pourquoi d'où, mais il s'était retourner face au mur. Il était en train de dessiner des légumes, un couteau, de la viande. Mais c'était teeeeellement pratique comme pouvoir omg. Et moi a coté avec mes pliages de papiers j'avais l'air tellement con… Bon dieu. Je crois que j'allais encore me faire passer pour un inutile, car c'était clairement mon niveau face a l'air qui était un frigo vivant. Donc sans se soucier de mon regard plus qu'appuyé, il découpa les légumes, la viande qu'il disposa dans une autre marmitte un peu plus grande.

\- Quand le riz sera cuit, voudras-tu bien le sortir du feu ?

\- Quand est-ce que je sais qu'il est cuit… ?

\- Quand il n'y a plus d'eau. Quand toute l'eau a disparue, c'est que c'est cuit.

Au moins c'était facile, et plutôt que le regarder fair,e j'avais trouvé une occupation. Je me saisit du couvercle, et regardais si c'était bon. IL restait encore de l'eau, donc ce n'était pas encore bon. Le temps que je fasse ca, il y avait un autre feu a coté du mien, un peu plus grand, sur lequel reposait la marmite dans laquelle il avait glisser la viande et les légumes en morceaux. Il fit donc tranquillement cuir la viande alors que je cherchais quelque chose a dire d'autre que "et alors c'est fou t'es balèze hein…" Alors que le tout était en train de frémir, sous l'œil attentif de Gadgetator, je vérifiais le riz, et constatais que c'était bon. Je le sortis donc du feu, et le posais a peine plus loin. Je ne me demandais même pas comment on allait manger, je présumais qu'il allait nous faire des assiettes. Donc j'attendis simplement en apprenant au passage une nouvelle recette. Puis, je trouvais :

\- Dis moi, Tristan. Quand je reviendrai a Furiosa, tu voudra bien devenir cuisinier dans mon restaurant ?

IL rigola, sincèrement touché, et ne me répondit pas, tandis qu'il recouvrait ce qu'il était en train de faire cuir d'eau, puis qu'il ajoute probablement une épice que je ne connaissais pas sous cette forme. Puis, il se fit apparaitre une spatule plus grande, avant de me répondre simplement, sans me regarder :

\- Je vais devoir décliner ton offre. La cuisine n'est pas ma passion, et je n'aimerai pas êztre forcé de faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, cela nuierait a la qualité du produit final. Moi je suis coiffeur de vocation, et j'ai déjà un salon… La moitié d'un salon. Et, par-dessus tout, je suis majordome. Je ne peux ni ne veux abandonner ce travail qui me tient tant a cœur. Ma femme serait atterée, et je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la laisser se débrouiller seule.

\- Tu es le majordome de ta femme ? C'est bizarre…

\- Eh bien j'étais majordome avant d'être son mari. Passé le mariage on a pas même reparlé es termes du contrat, donc c'est resté. Mais tu sais, ca me va, elle est une véritable catastrophe sur a peu prêt tout. Sauf s'occuper de ses chats. Ca elle sait faire.

\- Oh… J'ai… J'ai eu un ex qui était de cet acabit là. Même si c'est pas gentil pour elle de les comparer. Quelle était l'épice que tu as mis ?

\- Ca s'appelle du roux. C'est la base de la sauce curry. Et donc tu estimes que tu reviendras tout seul a Furiosa ?

\- Oh. Non. C'est que moi je n'étais pas a Furiosa, j'ai fuis la ville courant de l'hiver. Donc quand je dis "quand JE reviendrai" c'est quand on sera revenu dans notre monde, et que je serai revenu a Furiosa.

Il rigola, encore, se moqua de moi. Je rougit, évidemment, il voulais se moquer de moi dès le début, et j'avais courru dans son piège. Finalement un petit sourire timide se dessina sur mes traits, alors que la sauce sentait diablement bon. J'étais déjà repus, mais je savais déjà aussi que j'allais kiffé ce qu'il venait de faire, et qu'il était hors de question que je ne lui fasse pas honneur. Il fit effectivement apparaitre assiettes et couvert, quoi que les couverts étaient beaucoup trop grand pour être des vrais -d'un coté venez faire de la précision avec une craie…- et me servit. IL commença par mettre le riz dans l'assiette puis il recouvrit de sauce, avant de me tendre le plat. Je le pris avec plaisir, attendit qu'il se serve, avant de dire, doucement :

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas cuisiner, ca a l'air furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas "je n'aime pas cuisine" c'est plutôt "Je préfère coiffer". Et j'ai appris a cuisiner au fil des années. Quand mes maitres me demandaient des plats extravagants, ou différents de ceux que je savais faire.

Je lui demandais de me parler de ses maitres. De ce qu'il m'expliqua, il avait eu six maitres, dont deux succubes. Il n'entra pas dans les détails et je n'osais pas demander plus, de peur de toucher une corde sensible. Il avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas me demander pourquoi j'avais "FUIS" la ville, alors je n'allais pas non plus chercher la bête pour remuer le fond de l'aquarium. Je mangeais et… J'avais raison, c'était délicieux. Et ca coulait dans l'estomac comme une gaterie. C'était vraiment délicieux et ca se mangeait sans fin. Bordel, j'aurai pas pu mieux tomber, comme compagnon d'infortune. Je ne me gênais pas pour lui dire, c'était vraiment génial. Et j'en avais meêm oublié cette histoire de deuxième feu. Finalement, une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs plein, il nous fit apparaitre une couverture et deux coussins. Et c'est alors que je percutais : UNE couverture. Je me retrouvais complètement a rougir, et je le fixais alors qu'il se moquais encore de moi doucement. IL avait bien compris d'où venait ma gêne.

Pas que dormir avec un homme me dérangeais, c'était surtout un comble pour moi… Mais c'était plutôt qu'il était réeelement pas moche, et que mon esprit n'allait pas pouvoir rester tranquille si j'étais sous la même couette que lui. Bordeeeeel. Et lui s'en amusait, la sale bête. Lui s'allongea, non sans retirer lentement sa ceinture, puis sa cravate. IL déposa son veston couvert de poussière sur une pierre plus loin, et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon qu'il ouvrit aussi. IL ne se dessapa plus, mais ca avait suffit. Gardant mes jambes fermées contre mon buste, je cachait mon visage et mon souffle dans mes bras. IL se glissa sous la couette, et moi j'étais comme un con a devoir attendre. La nuit allait être longue.

Je l'entendis encore rire, et je grognais en retour. Et en relevant le visage, il me fixais, avec un léger sourire sur les traits. Putain s'il venait pas de me dire qu'il était marié, j'aurai vraiment cru qu'il me draguait sans un mot… Et bordel je serai tombé dans ses filets sans aucune pensée. Sa femme avait bien de la chance, il était tout a fait canon.

BORDEL. Me redressant soudainement sur mes pieds, je marchais vers l'entrée de la caverne :

\- Je vais me dégourdir les ailes.

\- D'accord.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour dormir, au pire je dormirais sous ma véritable forme.

\- Très bien.

Ayant enfin une excuse pour sortir, j'étais sur qu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis, je déployais mes ailes et fit un petit tour du propriétaire, pour surveiller que les humains ou mon chasseur n'était pas dans les parages. Une fois assuré de cela, je redescendit, j'avais largement eu le temps de me calmer, et revint dans la caverne. Je remis du bois dans MON feu, parce que celui de Tristan n'avait pas faiblis, et je soulevais un pan de la couette et je me glissais dessous.

Bordel. Une minute j'avais tenu.


	10. Ep : 4 Chassé où être chassé, Ryujin

Face a une situation d'urgence, il y a deux types de gens : ce qui vont se précipiter pour voir ce qui se passe, essayer d'aider, et parfois l'empirer contre leur volonté, et ceux qui vont paniquer, qui vont fuir, ou qui ne bougeront pas d'iota. En tout cas, quand on est le héros d'un texte, c'est ce qu'on attend de nous : que lorsqu'il y a une explosion lointaine, nous nous précipitions immédiatement voir ce qu'il se passe, ce qui permet ensuite en général au grand méchant d'émerger de la fumée et de faire sons speech de méchant, et ainsi de révéler un troisième groupe de gens : ceux qui vont empirer la situation, volontairement en s'alliant au méchant.

Malheureusement, pensant Ryujin, ils n'étaient pas dans un texte de ce genre, et les réaction des Furiosiens étaient tout a fait aléatoire. S'ils avaient entendu l'explosion, et qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié, ils se seraient diriger directement vers la bas. S'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, alors il pouvait toujours les attendre. Enfin, admettons qu'ils l'ait entendu, qu'ils n'ait pas oublié, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers là, il ne trouveraient sur les lieux de l'explosion que plus d'emmerde. Et cette pensée fit ricaner mentalement Ryujin.

L'idée de mettre ses "compagnons" dans la panade le rendait particulièrement euphorique. D'abord parce qu'il était un dragon, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer la faiblesse en général, et ensuite s'il voulait pouvoir compter sur eux, ils allaient devoir être puissant et invulnérables. Autrement, ils ne seraient que des insectes de plus dans l'estomac du dragon. Donc c'était une sorte de mise a l'épreuve. D'un autre coté il savait particulièrement que les Furiosiens allaient avoir leurs propres problèmes, donc en fonction de leur état général, cela trahira les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Ou, en règle générale il pouvait aussi très bien tous les dévorer et s'enfuir.

Il bailla. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le soleil était levé, et il avait plutôt bien dormi. Il était maintenant allongé paisiblement dans sa cage, a réfléchir sur les actions des Furiosiens, persuadé qu'ils ne viendront pas ici, ou parce qu'ils se seront fais tués avant, ou parce qu'ils auraient trouver plus intéressant a faire. Cependant, après un petit déjeuner trop peu suffisant pour lui donner une quelconque force supplémentaire, un vint le chercher. Un homme torse nu, avec des bretelles sur les épaules, des cuissardes, et des gants de cuir. IL portait dans les mains une espèce de licol pour dragon en cuir. En le voyant approcher, il entra dans son personnage : il se mit a lui grogner dessus légèrement, et se tassa dans le fond de sa cage, la queue devant les pattes.

Que ces bipèdes le sous estime, cela ne fera que rendre plus facile son évasion. L'homme ne tarda pas a sortir un fouet, et entra dans la cage. Il le fit claquer proche des pattes et de la croupe du dragon, pour qu'il avance ses pattes avant, et tende le cou. Ryujin s'ébroua, et obéit et le fouet claqua au dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant a la baisser. Une fois a sa hauteur, l'homme lui passa le licol, et lui caressa le museau :

\- Si tu reste aussi sage pendant l'entrainement, tout se passera bien. Si tu essaie de te rebeller, je te briserai.

Très bien, cet homme allait être son dompteur, très bien. Le licol avait donc des rênes et l'homme ne tarda pas a tirer le dragon derrière lui, le faisant sortir de sa cage dans un vaste tunnel grillagé, ou il passait a peine. Il devait coller ses ailes a son corps, et il était a peu prêt sur que c'était le but. Une fois dans la cage, l'homme le fit marcher, et le regarda marcher. Il n'avait aucune idée du but de la manœuvre, mais il la compris quand il prit un coup de fouet sur la cuisse arrière :

\- Plus long les enjambées. Tu es un dragon, pas un chaton.

… C'est que ce bipède allait lui apprendre a marcher, ou comment ca se passe ? Après un grognement Ryujin fit un effort pour faire ce qu'il lui demander, sans en voir les bénéfices. Ce manège continua pendant une bonne demie heure. Avec comme ordre stupide : relève la queue, on dirait un chiffon que tu traine, et plus haut la tête, tu n'es pas digne. D'ailleurs, alors que le fouet claquait pour la troisième fois sur sa gorge, Ryujin en eut marre. IL avait beau être patient et tout, ce bipède se foutait de lui. IL gronda et cessa de marcher en rond pour marcher directement vers le dompteur, en lui rugissant dessus. Mais l'homme ne se démonta pas et lui mit un coup de poing d'une puissance phénoménale dans le museau.

Le dragon, qui ne s'y attendit pas, se retrouva au sol sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, et il grondait de douleur. C'était… Impressionnant. Cet homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre sa force brute dans un cirque ? IL aurait pu tout faire. Mais non, il préférait faire des pitrerie avec. En grondant encore une fois, Ryujin se redressa, et reprit sa marche, en comprenant que cet homme allait être un véritable danger. Bon, heureusement comme il prévoyait de s'enfuir, personne ne le verrait, mais il demeurait… Il l'avait mis a terre d'un simple coup… Donc cette puissance déployée sur les Furiosien aurait très rapidement fait de les casser telles des poupées de chiffon… Impressionnant.

A cet instant Ryujin regretta de ne pas avoir le pouvoir d'assimiler ce qu'il mangeait, la puissance considérable de cet homme aurait pu lui être utile. Mais bon. Pour le moment rester sympa lui évitera d'avoir des crocs cassés, même s'ils repoussaient ca demeurait pénible. Après un grondement, l'homme semblait satisfait de sa position. Il commença a lui donner des ordres basiques, assis coucher etc, et ca ce ne fut pas difficile a exécuter. Le seul problème… C'était qu'il ne faisait jamais bien. C'est-à-dire que déjà, s'asseoir n'était pas une position habituelle pour Ryujin. Donc sa queue, qui trainait derrière lui, y resta. Mais cela ne plu pas a l'homme, qui lui claqua la queue. Donc il se retrouva a enrouler sa queue autour de ses pattes, puis coucher, ses ailes se déployaient un peu, et trainaient sur le sol mollement. Là encore ce n'était pas bon : il devait simplement les garder serrées contre lui.

Ryujin gronda : ce bipède ne se rendait pas compte que c'était plus fatigant de garder ses ailes plaquées comme il lui demander, plutôt que de les laisser pendre. Que c'était plus chiant de ramener sa queue plutôt que de la laisser derrière lui. Et Ryujin se demanda vraiment ce qui lui avait passé par la tête quand il avait accepté de rester dans ce cirque. Sérieusement, il était en train de le transformer en cheval de compétition, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne dit rien, et bailla. Mais la encore il se prit un coup de fouet. IL gronda, et se retint in extrémis de ne pas le bruler vivant avec ses flammes. Le plus longtemps il ignorait qu'il savait utiliser ses flammes, moins il risque de se faire restreindre ici et après.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient sur cette pistes, Ryujin a marcher dans les mêmes traces, l'homme a lui faire répéter les même gestes, mouvement, position. Ryujin en avait marre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autre chose que surveiller son domaine, et comme il pouvait le faire depuis les écuries allongées, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le sollicite autant, surtout que les positions que cet homme lui demandait n'étaient pas naturelles. A mesure que la séance s'étirait, il faisait des erreurs d'inattention, ce qui l'énervait, il grondait de plus en plus, et le bruit du fouet commençait sérieusement a lui agresser les tympans.

Heureusement l',homme n'était pas complètement insensible, et il comprit très vite que c'était de la fatigue. Après un énième coup de fouet, il attrapa les rênes, et le ramena dans sa cage, qu'il referma évidemment derrière Ryujin. A peine laissé seul, Ryujin se débarrassa avec ses pattes du licol qu'il laissa sur le sol sans l'abimer, et il s'allongea. Là, il fit une bonne sieste parce qu'il en avait besoin, et que ca lui permettrait d'assimiler ce que lui voulait cet homme.

Il avait dû grogner dans son sommeil, car une main sur son museau le réveilla. Il rouvrit les yeux, et redressa la tête pour voir la petite bipède de l'autre fois, la télépathe. Ils bailla, et il la regarda glisser la nourriture au travers de la cage, avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos et s'en aille.

"-Attend !"

La fille se tourna et Ryujin se tourna dans sa cage pour se rapprocher autant que possible d'elle. Celle-ci sembla aussi curieuse, et s'approcha, posant sa main sur les barres. Ryujin ne s'empêcha pas de baisser la tête, pour qu'elle puisse le caresser, et laissa un petit grondement modulé pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle sourit doucement, mais au moment ou elle allait lui parler, le dompteur s'approcha a grande enjambée

\- Leslie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je le caresse ?

\- Mais tu veux te faire bouffer ou quoi ?! Sort ta main de la avant qu'il ait faim !

\- Mais… I-Ivan…

La fille sembla intimidée, et Ryujin la vit se rapprocher de ses barreaux. De tout son corps elle avait peur de cet homme, et Ryujin n'eut qu'a peine a la renifler pour comprendre. IL l'avait violée, et probablement qu'il continuait. Et bien entendu comme il était un dragon, il devait défendre les princesses en danger, non ?

IL déploya donc une aile, la passa au travers du barreau et la replia sur la demoiselle, l'isolant de Ivan, et la "coinçant" contre les barres, bien qu'elle puisse s'échapper par le bout de son aile. IL grogna aussi sur Ivan, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content, et fut presque surpris de sentir la main de la fille sur la membrane de ses ailes. Ce n'était pas un endroit qui était fait pour être caresser, et personne ne l'avait encore toucher ici.

Ivan s'approcha des barreaux :

\- Ah, pour qui te tu prend le lézard, hein ? Si tu as un problème vient me le dire en face. Ah pardon, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas, tu es en cage. Et moi pas. Donc dégage avant que je te brise l'aile.

Il ne le fera pas. Il avait besoin de lui pour le spectacle, et s'il avait une aile cassée, il n'allait pas être disponible avant un moment. Ryujin gronda encore, mettant au défis l'homme de le faire. La fille entre temps se glissa dans la cage en passant au travers des barres, passa derrière son corps, et ressortit de la cage de l'autre coté, et s'enfuis. Elle avait donc assez confiance pour passer dans la cage d'un dragon, parfait il avait gagné les points nécessaire pour pouvoir gagner la confiance de la fille.

Cependant alors qu'il était toujours en train de grogner sur Ivan, celui-ci s'énerva et le cogna. Son aile émit un violent bruit de cassure, et il rugit de douleur sur l'homme. Celui-ci se moqua ouvertement, et poussa l'aile maintenant pendante, pour récupérer la fille… Qui s'était barrée. Rentrant péniblement son aile, Ryujin gronda, clairement moqueur.

\- Très bien le dragon, si tu veux jouer au dur a cuir, on va jouer. Et tu vas perdre.

Il laissa un souffle couplé a un bâillement s'échapper, montrant bien qu'il n'en avait rien a faire, pas plus que son aile brisée, qui était en train de se soigner vitesse grand v grâce a l'écoulement de son sang. L'homme s'en alla finalement, et Ryujin s'étira autant que sa cage le lui permit, avant de s'allonger, en veillant bien a ce qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit a portée de bras des barreaux : il allait dormir pendant un moment, il n'avait pas envie que l'autre brute ne vienne dans son sommeil pour lui casser autre chose.


	11. Ep : 4 Chassé où être chassé, Trikkstan

Il faisait bon ce matin là. Je sentais vaguement l'odeur d'hrbe et du feu qui avait brulé toute la nuit. Je sentais Susy dans mes bras respirer lentement et profondément. Je sentais aussi un coussin sous ma tête. Cela me laissa alors quelques seconde d'illusion durant lesquelles je me disais que j'étais rentré, que tout était rentré en ordre, et que probablement j'avais oublié de fermer la fenêtre ce matin. Cependant, quelque chose clocha quand une Susy me demanda simplement :

\- Az… Changé de… Parfum…?

Ou alors ma susy était assez malade pour avoir une voix grave, ou alors… Ce n'était pas Susy. Et visiblement, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, et je vis une tignasse blanche ébouriffée. Et alors que j'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais le relâcher sans le réveiller, il s'en chargea a ma place. IL se tourna face a moi, l'air tout a fait suspicieux et réveillé, avant de me repousser durement et lui aussi. ON se retrouva chacun d'un coté de la caverne a se regarder stupéfait. Aussi peu réveillé l'un que l'autre, mais aussi mal a l'aise que l'autre. D'ailleurs sans que je ne contrôle le phénomène toutes mes créations redevinrent de la poussière de craie, que ce soit la couverture, le feu ou même les outils de cuisine. Mon emprise relachée.

Après quelques seconde il secoua la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et bailla longuement. Moi de mon coté je me redressais et récupérais ma ceinture que je remis prestement, avant de me rhabiller, en rentrant ma chemise dans mon pantalon tranquillement, puis je remis ma cravatte. On se sentait mal tout les deux c'était a peu prêt sur, cependant mon compagnon me demanda, comme pour changer de sujet bien que nous n'ayions rien dis encore ce matin :

\- Pourquoi, la cravate ?

\- Parce que ca fais une arme de défense et de strangulation.

\- … Mouais.

IL était un Basilik, je pouvais comprendre que ma petite cravate ne lui faisait pas peur, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais moi, quoi que j'aurai pu me balader un couteau, mais cela m'aurait pris de l'énergie, et je sentais qu'avec lui je n'avais plus besoin de ca. En tout cas une fois rhabillé, je me regardais mon compagnon d'infortune qui était en train de remettre ses pompes. Il s'occupa ensuite d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, ce fut peine perdue, même quand je lui tendit le petit peigne que j'avais toujours dans le revers de ma veste. Il le refusa prestement, et relâcha les cheveux qu'il plaquais : ils se redressèrent comme sous l'effet du gel, et je compris que seule l'eau parviendrait a discipliner tout ceci.

Une fois la routine du matin observée, on sortit de la caverne, et avant de descendre au niveau de la pleine, il prit quelques seconde pour regarder autour de nous. Ce que je fis, malheureusement a part repérer le village duquel je me suis échappé grâce au panache de fumée, et donc la direction que nous ne devions PAS emprunter, mon observation ne servit pas a grand-chose. Si bien que je me mis a marcher tranquillement, et que mon jeune ami me rattrapa rapidement. Nous entreprîmes donc de descendre la montagne, puis une fois revenu au niveau de la mer, on… Se dirigea au hasard, n'ayant aucune idée d'où aller. En tout cas Ikk ne semblait pas du tout incommodé par la lumière, malgré ses yeux clairs.

\- Ca va taper, après. Ca ira sans eau ?

\- Je pense. Sinon je m'en dessinerai.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas "gaspiller" ta magie. On pourrait en avoir besoin plus tard.

\- Ton conseil a été entendu.

Il s'apprêta a répondre, quand il s'immobilisa. Je vis alors sa langue sortir a plusieurs reprise. Il sentait l'air, et malheureusement c'était un talent que je n'avais pas. Odorat, vue et ouïe humaine. J'étais complètement dépendant de ses sens a lui. Après quelques seconde, il releva le nez, et sentit dans une autre direction. Cependant il grogna, et je ne tardais pas a comprendre : le parfum dont il avait parlé au réveil devait troubler ses sens. Ouais bas désolé, j'avais pas prévu il y a deux matins d eme faire embarquer dans une aventure dans un autre monde. Mais je pris le parti de m'écarter un peu plus loin pour ne pas l'enfumer malgré moi.

Une fois que je me pensais assez loin, je m'arrêtais, juste a temps pour sentir le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Un piège a tigre. Génial. Et l'autre qui n'avait probablement rien vu ou entendu, vu qu'il ne se précipita pas a ma rescousse… Je regardais rapidement : la grille piège était trop lourde pour que je puisse la manœuvrer tout seul, et vu la brindille qu'il était, je n'avais pas a compter sur lui. Je m'assis donc et j'attendis : je savais qu'il n'allait pas me laisser là, mais qu'il allait au moins se foutre de moi avant de m'aider a sortir de là. Cependant, alors que j'étais assis sur le sol, je ne tarde pas a le voir s'envoler très haut dans le ciel, tout droit. Et, là, je paniquais : il allait quand même pas me laisser dans ce piège grostesque quand même…

Il redisparu, redescendit je présume, et le silence revint. Je soupirais, et je commençais a regarder sur le sol s'il n'y avait pas un endroit ou je pouvais dessiner, car la terre des mur n'était pas idéale pour la craie, quand j'entendis le piège craquer légèrement. En me tournant je ne tardais pas a voir le jeune serpent. Soulagé je lui fit un sourire, et il s'approcha de moi, avant de dire :

\- J'ai vu une ville assez loin là bas. Je pense que ce serait pas trop mal qu'on s'y dirige.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais a quelle distance ?

\- Loin. Si on pouvait avoir des chevaux ca serait le must.

\- Chevaux.

Je le fixais l'air blasé. Il savait très bien pourquoi j'étais réticent a cette idée. Il ne tarda pas a me prendre dans ses bras, et avant que je ne comprenne, on était sortit du trou, et il m'avait relaché. Il m'avait simplement câliner pour me faire sortir de là, j'avais bien compris que les contact c'était pas trop son truc. Je regardais donc autour de nous : il nous fallait des chevaux. Et les seuls chevaux que j'avais vu c'était ceux du campement duquel je m'étais échappé et ou je refusais sérieusement d'y retourner.

\- Tant pis. On va marcher. On est pas presser.

Il ne sembla pas content, mais il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit la direction. Je savais que plus tard j'allais devoir lui rendre la manœuvre, mais au moins il n'avait pas posé de question. Je crois qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Donc on se mit a marcher tranquillement, dans le silence.

Cette plaine s'étendait a perte de vue, et maintenant que le soleil cognait, je ne demandais finalement qu'a arriver. Surtout que mes chaussures de ville n'étaient pas du tout faites pour marcher dans ces conditions, et elle m'entravaient plus que je ne le voulais. Et Ikk qui marchait obstinament devant moi, c'é"tait presque insultant. Je savais qu'il était un Basilik, que le soleil ne lui faisait que du bien et tout… Mais je le trouvais un peu cruel dans ces conditions, de ne pas penser a son compagnon. Puis, alors que j'avais cette pensée, je m'arrêtais, surpris : il avait pensé a moi : il m'avait prévenu, c'était moi qui n'avait rien fait en me pensant plus fort que rien. Pfeu, pour le coup je m'en voulais maintenant.

Tout en marchant un peu plus vite pour rattraper le gamin qui m'avait mis par terre sans un mot, je me rendis compte que la savane devenait progressivement plus verte : nous quittions la zone vraiment chaude pour arriver dans une foret, ou disons une zone plus clémente, car pour le moment je ne voyais pas d'arbre.

Un pas de plus et je sentais un caillou dans ma chaussure. A cet instant je détestais profondément ces chaussures et je me jurais que je ne les remettrais plus une fois revenu a Furiosa.

\- Une seconde, j'ai un caillou dans les chaussures

\- Ah c'est tellement chiant, en plus !

Il se tourna vers moi et attendit tranquillement. Je retirais donc ma chaussure, chaussais le caillou en question. Cependant alors que j'avais encore mes deux mains sur ma chaussure, et mon pied en l'air, un tir frappa le sol a coté d'Ikk, et il sursauta. Il se mit alors a courir sans même m'attendre, et je remis maladroitement ma pompe avant de me mettre a courir dans sa direction a mon tour, alors que les coups de feu recommencaient a pleuvoir autour de nous. Alors qu'il continuait de courir, je ne tardais pas a voir ses ailes apparaitres, et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait me laisser me dermerder avec Kraven. Génial.

Il s'envola donc rapidement pour se cacher dans les nuages, et moi je me retrouvais a continuer a courir comme un fou. Dans un premier temps les coups de feu le suivirent, et je compris alors que Kraven était là pour lui. Mais auprès quelques seconde, les coups de feu recommencèrent a me pleuvoir dessus, et sans que je ne parvienne a savoir d'où ils venaient. Et ce ne fut que lorsque je vis la crosse de l'arme m'arriver dans la gueule, que je réalisais qu'ils me tirait dessus de devant moi. Etourdis, je retombais en arrière, et l'homme me rattrapa par le col m'empêchant de tomber en arrière.

\- Si j'arrive pas a attraper l'oiseau moi-même, peu être qu'il viendra te chercher toi.

L'homme avait tout le type d'un chasseur : des cheveux brun qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaule, un chapeau sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, des vêtement de cuir, des bottes hautes, et un holster duquel il tira un petit colt, sur la cuisse. Après quelques seconde, il me plaqua a sa poitrine, et posa le canon de l'arme sur ma tempe. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais connu ca, ce n'était pas différent de Nixion. A la différence prêt que lui n'allait, après, pas me bidouiller les mains. J'expirais, puis après quelques secondes, je ne tardais pas a revoir Ikk descendre rapidement, face a nous. La prise du chasseur se raffermie, et il plaqua plus violemment l'arme sur ma tempe :

\- Rend toi l'oiseau, ou c'est ton copain que je vais empaillé a ta place.

\- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, chasseur a deux balles. Celui que tu tiens, a bien plus de valeur que moi. Tu le verrai, il est très impressionnant. Mais, tu as raison, c'est plus rigolo de s'attaquer au moins dangereux des deux. Cela fait de toi un lache, mais on s'en fiche, le lache il a un trophée.

\- A quoi tu joues, l'oiseau ?

\- L'oiseau il s'appelle Ikk, fiston. Et celui que tu tiens s'appelle Tristan. Donc si tu veux nous respecter en tant que proies a chasser, appelle nous par nos prénoms. Parce que tu vois a simplement nous ramener a notre conditions de simple créature vivante, tu risques juste de nous déprimer et de te foutre en l'air le plaisir de la chasse, tu comprends ?

Moi, je compris, ce qu'il faisait : il était en train debaratiner l'homme. C'était un Basilik. Je fermais alors les yeux, et j'attendis. Après encore deux ou trois diatribes de la part de Ikk, je sentit l'homme ne plus bouger du tout. Je rouvris les yeux, et je vis qu'il avait été effectivement transformer en pierre. M'echappant alors de sa prise, ce qui fut assez compliqué vu combien il avait serré son bras autour de mon cou, je ne tardais pas ensuite a lui voler son flingue, non sans lui casser un doigts.

\- Tristan, est-ce que ca va ?

\- Ca va. J'ai flippé, mais ca va.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, la pierre ne dure que six heures.

\- Je pensais que les tiens tuaient.

\- Je suis pas encore un adulte de ce point de vue la.

\- … Tu dois être tout petit je suis sur.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut là ou il faut ne t'inquiète pas.

IL me fit un clin d'œil, et je restait un peu stupide : est-ce qu'il venait… De… Prouver sa virilité… Venant de rien ? J'explosais de rire, avant de me remettre a le suivre. Mon dieu je n'avais jamais réalisé être une machine de seduction vivante, au point que le jeune homme ait besoin de me rabattre le caquet en me disais, basiquement "la mienne elle est plus grosse". Je rigolais, franchement amusé, alors que nous gagnâmes le couvers des arbres. Alors que je regardais en arrière, vers là ou la statut du chasseur était, je marmonais, plus du tout amusé :

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on va revoir Kraven. Qu'il n'en a pas terminé avec nous.

\- Kraven ?

\- Je ne compte pas l'appeler "le chasseur". Comme tu l'as dis, ca risquerait de le déprimer.

\- … Tu m'as écouté ?

\- Evidemment. Surtout la partie ou tu disais que j'étais tellement génial et tout. Tu pouvais t'en empêcher hein ? T'avais pas envie d'être tout seul dans la merde, alors tu m'y as embarquer de force hein.

\- … … Comme ca tu me laisseras pas ?

\- Sale bête vient ici !

Je crois qu'on en avait besoin, là, de relâcher la pression. Les arbres nous offraient de l'ombre et du frais, et après ces deux jours sous le stress, relâcher la pression en se chamaillant, fut plus que bienvenu. Alors que Ikk partait en courant, je me mis a lui courir après, bien décidé a l'attraper, et lui frictionner les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il crie pitié. Et ensuite je m'amuserait de le voir s'emmeler dans les branches. Cependant le jeune homme était bien plus agile que moi, surtout dans mon costume rigide, et malgré mes différentes tentatives, je ne parvins pas a lui mettre la main dessus. Je finis hors d'haleine a reprendre mon souffle appuyé sur mes genoux, alors qu'il venait me caresser les cheveux :

\- Dis toi qu'il y a… Un mois et demi, j'étais cloué dans une chaise.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, j'ai entendu parlé de toi. Ikk Basil. Tu es bien agile pour un infirme.

\- La volonté, gamin, c'est tout dans la tête. TU veux remarcher, tu remarcheras. Avec de la volonté et du temps.

\- Et une image a entretenir.

\- Outch. Mon cœur.

Je rigolais et me redressais tranquillement. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal agile pour un type qui devait encore être en pleine réeduc… Une fois le calme revenu, je regardais autour de nous : avec cette folle échappée je n'avais aucune idée de la direction que nous devions prendre. Mais mon ami plumeux avait de quoi retourner rapidement notre route. Après quelques seconde, on parla en même temps :

\- Pourquoi tu ne te transforme pas ?

\- Ne tombe plus dans d'autre pièges.

Et lors de sa propre phrase il recula d'un pas. Et craqua une branche. Puis, alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir a me répondre un filet nous souleva de terre et nous y épingla. Et la seule chose que je parvins a trouver a dire, fut de lever les mains en disant :

\- C'est pas moi, cette fois.


	12. Ep : 4 Chassé où être chassé, Chalbus

Ils avaient marché toute la nuit. Vers a peu prêt la moitié de la nuit, alors que Charlie dormait debout, ils avaient échangés, Albus avait reprit forme humaine, et Charlie avait prit la forme d'un petit harnais autour du buste d'Albus, s'était durcit et s'était endormi quasiment tout de suite, tandis qu'Albus voyait assez bien avec sa vision nocturne. Et, finalement, vers le petit matin, Albus avait trouvé un refuge assez planqué, et ils s'y étaient arrêté.

J'avais eu du mal a me débarrasser de Charlie, qui était confortablement moulé autour de moi, mais, finalement j'avais réussi. Une fois libre, bien qu'il ne soit pas lourd, je l'avais laissé dans un coin, sous un arbre, et j'avais recouvert sa cachette de feuille morte et autres brindilles. Ainsi s'il y avait des gens hostiles par ici, ils ne le verraient pas. Moi, de mon coté, j'étais parti chasser pour nous nourrir. Car marcher c'était bien mignon, mais sans nourriture, j'allais pas tenir. J'avais bien compris que Charlie se nourrissait dans son coin, mais je n'allais pas faire mon avare.

J'espérais simplement que ce monde avait des saumons, car c'était le mieux que je puisse obtenir. Repérant de loin une rivière, je pris une branche que j'arrachais sèchement. La brisure me fit une pointe, et je retirais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et remontais mon pantalon, avant de me placer au milieu du cours d'eau et d'attendre. Assez rapidement, je me rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de saumon, mais des bestioles similaires qui, je l'espérais, étaient comestibles. Et ce fut encore plus simples que de simples saumon : ils sautaient, et dès que j'en avais empalé un, ils devaient sentir la mort ou le sang, car c'est presque s'ils venaient s'empaler d'eux même sur le bout de bois.

Une fois que huit poissons furent venus se harakiri sur le bout de bois, je revenais là ou j'avais abandonner Charlie. Je plantais le bâton dans le sol et commençais a manger tranquillement. Mon estomac de chat était tout a fait capable de digérer la viande crue, alors je n'allais pas m'embêter a faire un feu, et signaler notre position a nos éventuels poursuivants.

Alors que j'entamais mon troisième poisson, Charlie remua. Sortant des racines comme un dragonneau de son œuf, il me regarda l'air pas réveillé. Sous sa demi forme de slime, il avait des feuilles "sur la tête" et couplé a son air vraiment pas réveillé, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Puis, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais, je lui tendit un poisson, et lui dit simplement :

\- Petit dej.

\- 'ci…

Il le prit et croqua dedans. Il n'arracha pas la chair, il se contenta de le mordre, et le poisson dessécha rapidement, révélant alors les dents de la bestiole. EN effet, je m'en étais rendu compte a mon premier poisson, ils avaient des dents dignes d'une pub Colgate. Et je pense que c'était pour ca qu'ils se sont suicidés contre le bâton : un animal blessé demeure de la chair pour les autres, et donc de l'énergie. Donc ces bestioles étaient cannibales pour le bien de l'espèce. En tout cas c'était la conclusion a laquelle j'étais arrivé. Cependant c'est vrai que c'était particulièrement surprenant, et quand Charlie s'en rendit compte, il lâcha son poisson sous la surprise

\- CA A DES DENTS

\- Oui, Charlie. Et c'est pas une espèce connue chez nous.

\- … C'est vrai. On est pas chez nous…

\- Eh non, on ne fait pas du camping pour le plaisir.

Il grogna, et en attrapa un deuxième, tandis que je mangeais le sixième poisson. Je profitais du silence du matin, il n'y avait aucun bruit, la foret était tranquille, aucun oiseau pour chanter et… Quoi ? Mon instinct de chat n'apprécia pas. Je me redressais d'un bond en abandonnant ma moitié de poisson. Charlie le sauva de la chute, et me gronda :

\- Eh, gaspille p-

\- Chut !

Quelque chose, un prédateur avait fait fuir toutes les créatures de la foret, et la foret elle-même était aux aguets. Me baissant lentement pour prendre le bâton avec les deux poisson restant plantés dessus, je le pris contre moi pour me protéger d'une éventuelle attaque, tandis que Charlie restait assis, pas inquiet le moins du monde. Puis, après quelques seconde, un coup de feu fut audible, et je me tournais juste au bon moment pour voir la tête de Charlie exploser :

\- Charlie !

Merde merde merde, il allait pas mourir quand même, sans déconner ! Son corps tomba en arrière, et je m'approchais de lui, complètement paniqué, c'était quoi ce délire, quel animal tirait des balles a part les crevettes ! Alors que je relevais le nez, je vis la crosse d'un fusil s'écraser sur mon nez. Et cela m'envoya au sol aussi. Alors que mes sens étaient trop embrouillés pour pouvoir correctement coordonner mes mouvements, je vis l'homme, habillé de cuir, des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, des bottes… Bref le parfait chasseur. Quand a savoir ce qu'il nous voulait… Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il marmonna, cependant il me marcha dessus quand il vit Charlie se redresser en se tenant la tête. Et je crois l'avoir vu cracher la balle en question.

\- C'est quoi ton problème mec.

\- Je me suis trompé de cible, tu n'es pas celui que je cherche.

\- Ca aurait été pas mal que tu t'en rende compte AVANT de me tirer dessus.

\- Excuse moi. Je cherche un type plus frêle que toi, les cheveux blanc aussi. Lui aussi accompagné d'un brun. Quoi que son brun a lui était mieux habillé que ca.

\- Mais va te faire foutre. Bordel frère tu viens de me tuer la !

Et Charlie lui fit un scandale. LE chasseur s'excusait bien, mais le slime était trop en colère pour entendre les excuses de l'hommes. Moi, de mon coté la voix de Charlie me donnait de plus en plus mal a la tête, en plus de m'empêcher de revenir a moi. Finalement, quand je trouvais la force, je fis taire Charlie d'un "SILENCE" et le chasseur en profita pour s'éclipser. Maintenant je savais que tuer un slime n'était jamais bon. Quand, finalement, je revins a moi, je parvins a calmer mon mal de tête, et a terminer le petit déjeuner. Charlie ne semblait plus avoir faim, a voir son air songeur. Mais j'appréciais trop le silence pour le rompre, pour le moment, et je me cachais derrière mes poissons pour ne pas lui poser de questions, car je n'avais pas compris l'échange, j'avais eu l'impression qu'ils parlaient au travers de coton ouaté, et cela avait complètement brouillé ma compréhension. Finalement, n'ayant plus d'excuse, je demandais :

\- A quoi réfléchis-tu ?

\- IL a parlé d'un autre type avec des cheveux blancs, et d'un brun bien habillé.

\- Oui ?

\- Le brun bien habillé je suis quasiment sur qu'il s'agissait de Tristan. Quant a l'autre type au cheveux blanc…

\- Ikk. Ils sont ensemble, tu crois ?

\- C'est même sur. Et ca veut aussi dire qu'ils sont pas loin. Ou qu'ils étaient pas loin. Albus, tu es un chat, tu serais pas capable de retrouver leur trace?

\- Pas sur, laisse moi essayé.

Je repris ma forme féline, et je ronronnais d'être de retour a quatre patte. Avec le temps j'avais finir par haïr ma forme humaine, et a n'aspirer qu'a rester un chat. Mais dans ce monde je ne pouvais pas me payer ce luxe. A Furiosa, quand j'étais un chat d'appartement, que je n'avais pas besoin de pêcher pour vivre, et ou ma seule préoccupation c'est de savoir comment je peux embêter mon logeur, cela ne pose pas de problème. Mais ici, c'était autre chose. J'allais plus handicaper Charlie, si je restais un chat, qu'autre chose. Alors je me disais simplement que ce n'était qu'un temps, qu'une fois que je serais rentré a la maison, je pourrais me prélasser sans un problème. Mais pour le moment, je devais faire avec.

Me concentrant donc, je levais le nez pour sentir l'air. Bien entendu je ne sentis rien, mais rapidement je grimpais sur les épaules de Charlie, et le message fut assez clair pour lui. Il se redressa, et se mit a marcher dans la foret de long en large. Après deux heures de marches, nous avions atteint le bord de la foret. Mais d'un commun accord nous fîmes demi tour et on reprit sur d'autre sentiers, sur d'autres chemins. Le slime était infatigable, je me demandais d'où il puisait toute cette endurance. EN tout cas, alors que nous étions en passe d'abandonner, quand je sentit l'odeur du parfum de Tristan. L'odeur était assez diffuse, mais aussi assez présente pour que je puisse la suivre. Sautant sur un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas tomber directement sur le sol, je me mis a la suivre, et Charlie a me suivre.

Bien que nous ne le sachions pas, nous tombâmes dans le même piège que Tristan et Ikk. Sauf que moi, j'étais assez petit pour traverser les mailles qui n'étaient pas pensées pour des animaux, et Charlie se laissa simplement couler jusque sur le sol. Une fois sortis du piège, on eut a peine le temps de se planquer, qu'une plante sortit du dessus du piège et rependit un gaz qui troubla mes sens : du somnifère. Je ne savais pas qui avait élaborer ce piège en symbiose avec une plante carnivore. Puis, une fois que le gaz se fut dissipé, le piège se réinstalla tout seul, alors que des petites créatures apparurent, encapées.

Elles fixèrent le piège vide, avant de se parler et de partir. Alors que je m'attendais a voir Charlie a coté de moi, je ne tardais pas a le voir sous forme liquide a coté de moi. Donc, c'est ainsi qu'on se mit a les chasser tout les deux. Moi j'étais dans mon élément, je n'eus aucun mal, quant a Charlie il était plus difficile pour lui de ne pas faire de bruit mouillé, si bien qu'il finit par grimper a un arbre et les suivre par le dessus. Avec leurs capuches ils ne pourront pas le voir. Les bestioles finirent par nous mener face a un grand manoir. Un manoir bien trop grand pour être réellement la, ce n'était pas possible. Encore une fois je ne pouvais pas considérer qu'un truc aussi grand me soit passé a coté. Cela faisait deux heures que nous nous baladions dans cette foret ! comment aurions nous pu ne pas le voir !?

Je grondais, ce n'était pas logique, mais j'avais mangé des poissons avec des dents assez cannibale pour venir s'empaler eux même sur ma pique et je voyageais avec un truc qui pouvait prendre toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Donc la logique on repassera. Donc, d'accord. Admettons, qu'il y avait un manoir hanté dans cette foret. Car personne ne mettais un manoir au milieu de la foret si ce n'était pas pour le faire devenir hanté un jour ou l'autre. Depuis l'extérieur la bestiole devait bien avoir trois ou quatre étages, et il y avait pas mal de fenêtre. Donc au moins on aurait aucun mal a sortir de la. D'un grognement, je me hissais sur un rocher, et je regardais en contrebas, le pied du manoir, pour voir, justement Ikk et Tristan endormit profondément sur une stèle. Et les petites bestioles qui leur dansaient autour.

Parmi elles il y en avait une qui était encapées de rouge. J'étais presque sur que c'était leur chef. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il était le seul a ni danser ni être a moitié couché par terre pour implorer une quelconque divinité.

Mais. Le problème… C'était que ce n'étais pas une divinité qu'ils imploraient, et nos "amis", nos compagnon d'infortune n'allaient pas être foudroyés par une volonté divine. Non. Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent, et une forme s'en extirpa. Profondément noire et malsaine, elle m'inspira si puissamment de la terreur, que je fut complètement gelé sur mes pieds. Je ne pu que la regarder impuissant s'approcher du duo du désespoir. Elle approcha sa gueule, et les renifla, enfin, je crois, car ce n'était qu'un amas noir. Je ne voyais que sa langue, et sa bave, d'un rouge sanglant profond, et ses yeux qui brillaient. Ca, c'était un démon des plus puissant, de ceux qu'on a pas dans notre monde. Ou qu'on a plus.

Puis après quelques seconde, elle ramassa les deux hommes, et, alors que je m'attendais a ce qu'elle les dévore sur l'instant, elle les entraina dans le manoir. Les portes claquèrent, et la cérémonie semblait terminée. Les petites créatures se rassemblèrent, avant de disparaitre rapidement. Moi, il me fallut quelques trop longues minutes pour parvenir a chasser l'effroi de mon corps : c'était impossible, on ne pourrait jamais sauver les deux hommes. Et de toute façon a quoi ca servirait de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, on allait se faire dévorer nous aussi.

Une main dans ma fourrure me fit violemment sursauter, et je me retrouvais face a Charlie, a feuler et cracher, le dos plus rond que jamais, les griffes sorties, tendu. Et bien entendu j'étais tellement surpris que je ne me rendit pas compte que c'était le slime. Mais celui-ci attendit patiemment que je me calme, la main tendue, et un sourire sur les traits. Il avait bien entendu reprit sa forme humaine, et il me fallut quelques minutes a nouveau pour me calmer. Quand enfin, je pu reprendre forme humaine, je regardais la maison, terrifié :

\- Il est hors de question que je pose une patte la dedans.

\- IL va falloir.

\- Hors de question.

\- Ils auraient fais pareil pour nous. Ils ont besoin de nous. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- H-hein ?

\- Sans toi, pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles, je ne vais pas réussir a le faire. S'il te plait Albus. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que me couvrir. TU pense que c'est a ta mesure ?

\- O-ouais… ?

J'en étais pas vraiment sur, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Après un dernier regard vers la foret qui me semblait soudainement moins dangereuse que le manoir derrière nous, je concédais a prendre ma forme de chat a nouveau. Là, alors, Charlie me mit sur son épaule, face vers l'avant, afin que je vois ou nous allions. IL modifia même son slime pour me faire une plateforme sur laquelle je pouvais m'asseoir. J'étais au final pas si mal installé… C'était ca, ma dernière pensée : j'étais pas mal installé pour aller me faire tuer ? AH GENIAL !

Je pense que Charlie devait être télépathe, car au moment ou je pensais ca, il glissa sa main derrière ma tête et me gratouilla la tête et les oreilles. Cela me détendit, assez jusqu'au moment ou il arrêta pour examiner la stèle. Aux différentes odeurs que je sentais il devait y avoir pas mal de monde qui était passé ici. A quel rythme cette créature mangeait ? Une fois tout les deux ? Toutes les deux semaines ? Je n'avais aucune idée, mais c'était flippant, cette idée, de savoir qu'il y avait une créature mangeuse d'homme ici. Bon, ce n'était que la deuxième que nous croisions… Mais merde quoi, pourquoi nous ! Et pourquoi ces deux courges s'étaient faites avoir !

Après quelques secondes de plus, Charlie se redressa, et s'élança vers la maison. Ooooh que je le sentais mal…


End file.
